Seonsaengnim is My Umma
by parkyoonhra
Summary: "Appa-mu sangat menyebalkan, Changminnie. Masa aku tidak boleh bertemu denganmu," Yunho melihat namja cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya saat berbicara dengan Changmin yang masih tertidur. Tapi tatapan mata Jaejoong sendu. / YUNJAEMIN family story / Chapter 6
1. Chapter 1

Title : Seonsaengnim is My Umma

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Changmin, and others

Genre : Family

Chapter : 1/?

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read

Author's note: sembari mencari ilham untuk menamatkan ff Mianhaeyo, Aegya saya menulis ff ini. Udah lama sih pengen nulis ff ini tapi baru kesampaian. Tapi gatau juga nih ff mau dibawa kemana. Hahahaha. Yasudahlah capcus wae~ Happy Reading and Enjoy!

Sepasang kaki mungil berjalan sedikit mengendap keluar dari kamarnya saat matahari masih belum bersinar sepenuhnya pagi itu. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu mahoni sebuah kamar. Sang pemilik kaki kecil itu kemudian mengulurkan tangan mungilnya mencoba menggapai kenop pintu guna membuka pintu kamar itu. Sesekali ia melompat-lompat kecil untuk menggapainya. Saat usahanya masih belum membuahkan hasil dan ia mendapati perutnya sudah kelaparan, ia menendang kesal pintu kamar tersebut dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang merosot jatuh merasakan sakit di kaki kecilnya.

Tapi bukan Jung Changmin namanya jika ia sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. HUP. Sekali lagi Changmin melompat dan berhasil membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Kemudian Changmin berlari masuk ke kamar dan memanjat tempat tidur King size yang ada di kamar tersebut. Kemudian Changmin mendekati tubuh namja dewasa yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut hangat. Changmin terkikik geli melihat pose tidur namja tersebut yang membuka lebar mulutnya.

"APPA IREONA~~~" karena sudah tidak bisa mentolerir rasa lapar di perutnya, Changmin berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga membangunkan namja tampan yang masih terlelap itu.

Merasa tidurnya terganggu dengan suara teriakan tenor Changmin, namja tampan kita mengambil bantal untuk menutupi telinganya dan memiringkan posisi tidurnya menjauh dari tubuh Changmin yang berada di samping tubuhnya.

Changmin masih berteriak dan menarik-narik bantal yang melindungi telinga namja tampan kita. Usaha Changmin selanjutnya adalah dengan cara memukul dan menendang tubuh sang appa dengan tangan dan kaki kecilnya.

Semakin merasa terusik, akhirnya Jung Yunho – sang appa – membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap dan tetap menyumpal telinganya dengan bantal. Changmin bangkit dan meloncat-loncat di punggung sang appa masih dengan teriakannya yang membahana di apartemen mereka pagi itu.

"APPA IREONA~ MIN LAPEL~"

Merasa sudah tidak akan bisa melanjutkan tidurnya yang hanya empat jam hari itu, yunho menyerah dengan kelakuan putera semata wayangnya itu dalam membangunkan dirinya. Yunho menarik Changmin ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelitiki tubuh gempal Changmin membuat bocah berusia lima tahun itu terkikik geli ditambah dengan sang appa yang tidak berhenti menciumi setiap jengkal wajahnya.

"Belhenti appa mecum~" ucap Changmin dengan aksen cadelnya.

" Mwo? Siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu?"

"Chun jucchi"

"Aish! Si jidat itu sudah mengotori pikiran anakku yang murni dan polos" Yunho berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memberi pelajaran kepada sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya di kantor karena menurutnya Yoochun telah mengajari Changmin kata-kata yang tidak baik, padahal sebenarnya itu karena Changmin yang kelewat pintar saja cepat menangkap dan mengingat apapun perkataan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Appa~ Min lapel" rengekan Changmin menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya.

"Arraseo. Sekarang Min mandi. Appa akan menyiapkan seragam dan sarapan untukmu"

"Ciap kapten" jawab Changmin sambil menghormat pada Yunho dan menampilkan cengiran khas bocah berusia lima tahun.

Setelah Yunho membalas hormatnya dan mengacak surai hitamnya penuh kasih sayang, Changmin beranjak dari kamar sang appa dan bergegas untuk mandi. Diusianya yang masih belia Changmin memang tergolong anak yang mandiri. Ia sudah bisa mandi dan mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri. Yunho hanya perlu menyiapkan seragam yang harus dipakai Changmin setiap harinya itu juga karena bocah cadel itu masih belum bisa menggapai pakaiannya di dalam lemari.

Yunho sangat bangga pada anaknya itu karena Changmin merupakan anak yang cerdas dan pengertian.. ia bisa mengerti betapa repotnya sang appa dalam mengurus keperluan mereka berdua setiap harinya sehingga Changmin akan membantu sang appa untuk bangun pagi walaupun dengan caranya sendiri yang lebih banyak membuat kepala Yunho pening setiap paginya.

Sebagai seorang direktur di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup besar, tentunya Yunho sangat kerepotan dalam mengurus dan membesarkan Changmin sendirian. Yap, umma Changmin sudah meninggal sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu meninggalkan dirinya dan buah hati mereka. Yunho tidak mau menggunakan jasa baby sitter karena ia ingin membesarkan Changmin dengan penuh kasih sayang darinya. Lagipula kedua orangtuanya selalu membantunya dalam merawat Changmin.

"Appa~ Min cudah ciap" Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari roti yang tengah ia bakar kearah Changmin yang baru memasuki dapur dan sudah mengenakan seragam lengkap TK-nya. Yunho tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Changmin pelan.

"Tampannya anak appa pagi ini" puji Yunho.

Changmin memajukan bibirnya imut dan merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan akibat ulah Yunho. "Min kan celalu tampan"

Yunho terkekeh. "Appa, cekalang cudah jam cetengah tujuh"

"MWO? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, Min? sekarang kau habiskan sarapanmu dan appa akan bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor"

"Kebiacaan" Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Yunho yang kalang kabut karena hampir telat. Seperti itulah kegiatan mereka di pagi hari. Di saat Changmin tengah menghabiskan sarapannya yang selalu sama setiap harinya – dua mangkuk sereal, segelas susu cokelat, dan 3 potong roti bakar – Yunho akan mandi dan bersiap ke kantor. Untuk anak yang gemar makan seusia Changmin, tentunya ia cukup bosan dengan menu sarapannya tapi ia mengerti keadaan sang appa yang tidak bisa memasak dan hanya bisa menyiapkan sarapan untuknya ala kadarnya. Appanya bahkan tidak pernah sarapan di rumah.

_ Seonsaengnim is My Umma _

"Kau dengar, Jung Changmin. sepulang sekolah nanti Ahra noona yang akan menjemputmu. Jangan pulang sendiri atau ikut ddengan orang yang tidak dikenal. Arraseo?" Yunho menasihati Changmin yang duduk di kursi samping kemudi di dalam mobil saat mereka sudah sampai di TK tempat Changmin belajar.

"Kau harus menuruti perkataan Ahra noona, jangan merepotkannya dan jangan nakal di sekolah, kau mengerti?" sejak tadi Changmin tidak berhenti menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar sang appa yang tengah berkhotbah panjang.

"Ne ne ne. appa tenang aja. Min kan anak baik. Nanti Min pulang baleng nenek cihil itu deh janji" "Dasar anak ini" Yunho dibuat pusing dengan kelakuan anaknya yang terus memanggil sekretarisnya dengan sebutan 'nenek sihir'.

"Udah deh appa cepet pelgi kelja cana. Min kan mau cekolah" usir Changmin.

Setelah mobil sang appa menjauh dan sudah tak terlihat lagi, senyuman seribu watt yang bertengger di wajah manis Changmin perlahan pudar. Sang appa lupa membawakannya bekal makan siang. Ini bukan merupakan hal baru untuk Changmin, tapi rasanya Changmin ingin menangis kalau harus berbagi makan siang dengan kyuhyun – sahabatnya – walaupun mereka memakan bekal milik Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun hanya makan sedikit bagian dari bekal tersebut tetap saja masih belum bisa memenuhi hasrat perut Changmin. jam makan siang masih lama tapi rasanya perut Changmin sudah bisa merasakan ancaman kelaparan siang nanti.

"Kyunie~" panggil Changmin manis kepada sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain psp kesayangannya pun mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya dari permainan kesukaannya itu demi melihat wajah Changmin yang sedang cengengesan di sampingnya.

"Wae?" jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Beginilah Cho Kyuhyun kalau waktu bermainnya diusik walaupun oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kyuhyunnie manic deh~" rayu Changmin sambil mencubit kedua pipi putih Kyuhyun.

"Kyu tampan bukan manic! Lepacin pipi Kyu!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin dari pipinya. Changmin masih cengengesan sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Min ga bawa makan ciang ya?" tebak Kyuhyun tepat sasaran.

Changmin mengangguk semangat. Kyuhyun memang sahabat yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat sok dewasa. "Yacudah Min boleh makan baleng Kyu nanti"

Changmin terlonjak gembira saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Kini Changmin sedang memeluk erat sahabatnya itu dan mereka berpelukan sambil berputar-putar khas anak-anak.

Kepala sekolah memasuki ruang kelas Changmin diikuti seorang namja cantik di belakangnya yang membuat semua anak di dalam kelas itu terpana melihat kecantikannya.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan ini Kim seonsaengnim yang akan menggantikan Lee seonsaengnim untuk sementara waktu" ucap kepala sekolah memperkenalkan namja cantik yang datang bersamanya.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum hangat melihat wajah-wajah manis yang akan menjadi anak didiknya. Ia berkata dengan nada riang dan semangat membuat anak-anak juga ikut bersemangat.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jaejoong, ayo kita belajar dan bersenang-senang bersama~"

_ Seonsaengnim is My Umma _

Changmin terus memperhatikan guru barunya yang berada di depan kelas tengah berbicara dengan anak lain. Changmin tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari guru baru itu, lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari setoples kue yang sedang dipegang oleh guru baru itu.

"Nah, sekarang seonsaengnim akan memberi pertanyaan kepada kalian. Yang bisa menjawab harap mengacungkan tangan. Dan yang bisa menjawab dengan benar akan mendapat kue yang lezat ini" Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan toples yang berisi kue itu ke kanan-kiri dan mata Changmin terus mengikuti setiap perpindahan yang terjadi pada toples tersebut.

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya Jaejoong kepada anak didiknya yang dibalas dengan jawaban siap yang sangat panjang.

"Pertanyaan pertama. 1 ditambah 1 samadengan …"

Sepersekian detik setelah Jaejoong menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seorang anak yang duduk dibarisan belakang mengangkat tangannya sambil berdiri dengan sangat cepat dan semangat sehingga menyebabkan kursi yang dipakainya untuk duduk tadi terjungkal ke belakang.

"Oke. Hmmm …" Jaejoong melirik sedikit kearah nametag yang tertera di bagian dada kiri anak tersebut dan menyebut namanya. "Jung Changmin. Changminnie maju ke depan dan jawab pertanyaan seonsaengnim"

Changmin melangkah maju ke depan kelas dengan langkah semangatnya – sedikit berlari malah –kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"catu ditambah catu camadengan dua. dua ditambah dua camadengan empat. empat ditambah empat camadengan delapan. delapan ditambah delapan cama dengan enam belac. Enam belac ditambah enam belac camadengan …"

Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dalam satu tarikan nafas dan tanpa henti sebelum Jaejoong yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menghitung.

"Oke, cukup. Changminnie sangat pintar, ne" puji Jaejoong sambil mengelus kepala Changmin sayang.

"Cekalang Min boleh dapet kue?" tanya Changmin dengan mengerjapkan mata polosnya penuh harap.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tawa gemasnya melihat tingkah Changmin yang kelewat imut menurutnya.

"Jja. Ini satu kue untuk Changminnie yang sangat pintar" Jaejoong memberikan satu potong kue untuk Changmin.

"Cuma catu?" Changmin kecewa. Ia mengira jika bisa menjawab pertanyaan sang seonsaengnim, ia akan mendapatkan kue itu satu toples penuh.

Akhirnya Jaejoong membagikan kue itu kepada setiap anak dalam ruang kelas. Saat melihat wajah cemberut Changmin yang menatap miris kearah satu potong kue miliknya, jaejoong tersenyum geli. Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Changmin.

"Pssst … Kalau Changminnie tersenyum, seonsaengnim akan memberikan satu kue lagi" bisik Jaejoong pelan agar tidak terdengar anak lain.

Merasa itu merupakan penawaran yang menggiurkan, kemudian Changmin memperlihatkan senyuman lebar lima jarinya kepada Jaejoong yang dihadiahi namja cantik itu sepotong kue lagi dan cubitan gemas di pipi Changmin.

Merasa belum cukup dengan dua potong kue ditangannya, Changmin menoleh kearah sahabatnya yang juga sedang memegang sepotong kue dan Changmin mengeluarkan seringai evilnya.

"Kyunnie manic cekali. Min cuka" Changmin mencuri sebuah ciuman kecil di pipi kiri sahabatnya yang membuat pipi Kyuhyun merona merah dan Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ini kue Kyu buat Min aja" GOTCHA!

"Gomawo, Kyunnie~" sekali lagi Changmin mencium pipi kanan Kyuhyun dan wajah Kyuhyun sudah berubah semerah tomat.

Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Mencari mangsa yang lain. Saat melihat seorang namja manis berambut jamur di dekatnya, Changmin kembali mengeluarkan seringai andalannya.

"Baby Taem~" panggil Changmin.

"Ne, Min hyung" anak yang dipanggil baby Taem oleh Changmin itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang hyung.

"Hyung lapel, Taem" Changmin memasang tampang menderitanya dan mengelus-elus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

Taemin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Tapi jam makan ciang macih lama, hyung"

Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya ke kue yang ada di tangan Taemin berharap bocah berkepala jamur itu mengerti maksud pandangan matanya.

"Hyung, mau kue Taem?" tawar Taemin. Oh Baby Taem~ betapa polosnya dirimu saat memberikan kue itu kepada makhluk evil dihadapanmu.

Changmin kemudian mendekati teman sekelasnya yang lain. Seorang anak manis yang sedang sibuk dengan cerminnya hingga mengacuhkan kue miliknya.

"Key-ah~" panggil Changmin.

"Ada apa, Min?" jawab Key.

"Key keliatan cedikit lebih gendut" kata Changmin.

"Jeongmal?" Key berteriak histeris dan langsung memeriksa seluruh wajahnya di cermin. Memang pipinya terlihat sedikit berisi sih.

"Kata appa Min, makan makanan manic bica bikin gendut"

"OMO! Tadi pagi Key memang makan pelmen laca cetobeli cih. Jangan-jangan gala-gala pelmen itu muka Key keliatan jadi lebih gendut? Andwae~ Umma ottohke?" heboh Key saat dibilang gendut oleh Changmin.

Key melirik kue yang tadi diberikan seonsaengnim pada dirinya kemudian melihat kearah Changmin yang masih tersenyum lebar dihadapannya.

"Nih. Kuenya buat Min aja. Key gak mau jadi tambah gendut"

Changmin hampir saja melompat kegirangan saat menerima kue pemberian dari Key.

_ Seonsaengnim is My Umma _

"Nah, sekarang waktunya makan siang. Ayo keluarkan bekal kalian masing-masing" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Jaejoong memerhatikan anak didiknya yang membuka tas mereka dan mengeluarkan makan siang mereka. Semuanya kecuali satu anak …

"Changminnie tidak mengeluarkan bekal makan siang?" tanya Jaejoong pada anak yang hanya terdiam melihat kesibukan teman-temannya yang lain.

Changmin menggeleng sedih dan menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Appa lupa bawain Min bekal makan ciang"

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan menjauhi Changmin. ia mengambil bekal makan siang miliknya dan memberikannya pada Changmin.

"Jja. Ini untuk Changminnie~" tadinya sih ia berencana akan makan siang bersama murid-murid barunya, tapi melihat ada satu anak yang tidak membawa bekal tentu saja Jaeejoong tidak bisa diam saja, aniya?

Mata Changmin berbinar senang saat menerima bekal dari Jaejoong. Changmin menghambur dan memeluk Jaejoong sembari mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Khamcahamnida, ceoncaengnim~" Jaejoong membalas pelukan Changmin.

"Taem juga ingin meluk ceoncaengnim~"

"Aku juga" akhirnya semua anak memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun tertawa senang sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan seperti kebiasaannya.

Setelah membaca doa, anak-anak mulai memakan makan siang mereka.

"Kalian harus menghabiskan semua makanan kalian. Arattji?"

"Ne~"

"Khusus untuk, Changminnie. Karena Changminnie memakan bekal buatan seonsaengnim, Changminnie tidak boleh menyisakan satu butir nasi pun. Arasseo?" ucap jaejoong pada Changmin.

Changmin pun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Tanpa disuruh pun ia akan menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang ada di hadapannya, aniya?

Saat membuka kotak bekal makan siangnya, Changmin dibuat terpana dengan sajian makan siang dihadapannya. Terlihat sangat menggunggah selera makannya. Changmin pun mengambil satu sendok penuh makanannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Ia mengunyah makanan tersebut dan menelannya.

'Machita~' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba Changmin berdiri dari duduknya dan membuat Jaejoong yang sedang membantu salah seorang anak yang makan dan semua anak menoleh kearahnya.

"Ceoncaengnim, jadilah ummaku"

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Seonsaengnim is My Umma

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Changmin, and others

Genre : Family

Chapter : 2/?

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read

Tiba-tiba Changmin berdiri dari duduknya dan membuat Jaejoong yang sedang membantu salah seorang anak yang makan dan semua anak menoleh kearahnya.

"Ceoncaengnim, jadilah ummaku"

.

.

Chapter 2

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena permintaannya kepada guru barunya itu ditolak. Sang seonsaengnim bilang seharusnya Changmin meminta seorang yeoja cantik untuk menjadi ummanya.

"Min gak mau! Min maunya ceoncaengnim yang jadi umma Min!" padahal Changmin sudah berteriak keras menyuarakan keinginannya namun guru cantiknya itu masih tidak mengabulkan permintaan bocah penyuka makanan itu.

Saat ini Changmin tengah berdiri di depan pintu TK memandangi Jaejoong dengan deathglare terbaik miliknya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada (Changmin mengikuti gaya appa-nya ketika sang appa sedang marah kepadanya). Namun, seberapa menakutkan tatapan dari bocah menggemaskan itu tentunya tidak membuat Jaejoong beralih menatap Changmin karena Jaejoong kini sedang sibuk menenangkan teman sekelas Changmin yang sedang menangis hebat karena tidak ingin berpisah dari Jaejoong – guru baru mereka yang cantik.

Changmin menghentakkan kakinya kesal saat melihat Jaejoong mengelus kepala anak itu sayang dan kemudian anak itu memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong. Changmin sudah tidak tahan! Changmin tidak suka (calon) umma-nya disentuh orang lain. Posesif, eoh? Benar-benar tipikal seorang Jung. Ckckck.

Changmin berlari kencang menuju kearah Jaejoong yang masih memeluk Donghae – teman sekelas Changmin. Changmin menjauhkan tubuh Donghae dari Jaejoong dan melindungi Jaejoong di belakang tubuh kecilnya.

"Changmin!" Jaejoong terpekik kaget saat melihat salah satu anak muridnya yang tiba-tiba datang dan merusak momen indah guru-murid antara dirinya dan Donghae. Donghae yang ditarik menjauh secara tiba-tiba pun kaget dan kembali menangis.

"Dacal cengeng" ejek Changmin.

Donghae kemudian diajak pulang oleh umma-nya meninggalkan Changmin yang tengah diberi tatapan tajam dari Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak boleh mengejek temanmu seperti itu, Changmin-ah. Lihat, Donghae menjadi sedih dan menangis" Jaejoong mencoba memberi pengertian kepada bocah berusia lima tahun di depannya itu.

"Hae cuka cama ceoncaengnim" ucap Changmin.

Jaejoong mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi tubuh Changmin. "Lalu?"

"Nanti kalo Hae mau ceoncaengnim jadi umma-nya Hae juga gimana? Min maunya ceoncaengnim jadi umma-nya Min bial bica macakin Min yang enak tiap hali"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar celotehan Changmin dan mencoba mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Sebagian besar Jaejoong mengerti. Masalah umma lagi, kan?

"Dengar, Donghae tidak mungkin meminta seonsaengnim menjadi umma-nya. Donghae kan sudah punya umma"

Changmin mengingat yeoja cantik yang tadi mengajak Donghae pulang. Tentu saja!

"Yeay! Jadi, ceoncacengnim cekalang umma-nya Min" ucapnya girang.

"Aniya" tolak Jaejoong tegas.

"Waeeeeeeee?" Jaejoong berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa gemas melihat wajah Changmin yang tengah merajuk. Sangat menggemaskan! Tapi Jaejoong harus bersikap tegas.

"Kan seonsaengnim sudah bilang. Seonsaengnim ini seorang namja jadi tidak mungkin menjadi umma-mu, Changmin-ah"

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tega melihat genangan air mata yang sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mata Changmin.

"Tapi Min maunya ceoncaengnim yang jadi umma Min"

Changmin hanya ingin Jaejoong yang menjadi umma-nya. Changmin tidak mau orang lain. Apalagi nenek sihir berbedak tebal yang sering genit kepada appa-nya. Changmin tidak mau yeoja itu yang menjadi umma-nya.

"Permisi"

Changmin dan Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada seorang yang tiba-tiba muncul. Seorang yeoja dengan rok mini dan baju yang melekat erat di tubuhnya.

Baru saja Changmin memikirkan nenek sihir itu, eh orangnya beneran muncul.

"Aku datang untuk menjemput Jung Changmin"

Changmin segera bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Jaejoong saat yeoja itu menyebut namanya.

"Changmin?" Jaejoong bingung melihat reaksi Changmin saat bertemu dengan yeoja ini.

"Min gak kenal nenek cihil itu" ucap Changmin sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Changmin-ah? Kau tidak ingat aku? Ahra noona yang cantik" walaupun sedikit kesal karena anak bos-nya yang memanggil dirinya 'nenek sihir', Ahra mencoba untuk bersabar untuk menghadapi bocal senakal Changmin.

"Maaf, tapi anda siapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

Ahra menatap namja cantik walaupun tidak secantik dirinya (menurut dirinya sendiri) yang tengah berdiri di depannya itu. Namja cantik itu memeluk tubuh kecil Changmin yang ada dibelakangnya.

Ahra sedikit mengibaskan rambut indahnya. (-.-")

"Aku Go Ahra, sekretaris Tuan Jung Yunho yang ditugasi untuk menjemput Jung Changmin, anaknya"

Jaejoong memperhatikan penampilan Ahra yang sedikit ekstrim untuk seorang sekretaris.

"Kajja, Changmin-ah. Kita harus segera sampai di kantor appa-mu" ajak Ahra sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Changmin yang pastinya tidak disambut tangan bocah evil itu XD. Sampai tangan Ahra pegal dibuatnya.

"Nanti kita akan beli es krim, otte?" tanya Ahra memancing minat bocah penggila makanan itu. Terbukti berhasil karena terlihat Changmin mau keluar dari belakang tubuh Jaejoong saat mendengar kata 'es krim'. Ahra tersenyum menang. 'Kena kau bocah' pikirnya.

Tapi Changmin tidak menghampiri Ahra, melainkan berdiri tepat di depan Jaejoong.

"Jadi, seonsaengnim mau jadi umma Min kan?" tanya Changmin sekali lagi memastikan.

Jaejoong menghela napas frustasi. Sepertinya sangat sulit untuk berdebat dengan bocah ini.

"Kalau Changminnie jadi anak baik, seonsaengnim akan memikirkannya"

Jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong mengundang cengiran lebar Changmin. Bocah yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata anak seusianya itu memekik senang. Yang ada dipikiran Changmin adalah kalau dirinya menjadi anak baik, Jaejoong mau menjadi ibunya. Bukan masalah. Changmin anak baik, aniya?

Akhirnya setelah memeluk dan mencium pipi seonsaengnim – yang akan segera menjadi ummanya – Changmin pergi meninggalkan TK dan Changmin masih melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada jaejoong saat mobil sudah mulai bergerak menjauhi jaejoong yang masih berdiri di depan pagar TK.

^_^ Seonsaengnim is My Umma ^_^

Changmin memang hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang appa. Tapi biasanya sepulang sekolah ia akan dijemput oleh sang halmoni dan menghabiskan waktu hingga appa-nya pulang kantor di rumah kakek-neneknya. Changmin sangat senang berada di rumah kakek-neneknya karena walaupun sang halmoni tidak pandai memasak, Jung Heechul – sang halmoni – akan membelikan banyak makanan yang enak untuk memuaskan hasrat perut Changmin yang sangat besar. Lalu, sore harinya ia akan bermain sampai puas dengan Kyuhyun yang tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah kakek-neneknya.

Tapi tiga minggu belakangan sang halmoni tidak bisa menjemputnya. Kata sang appa, halmoni dan harabojinya sedang pergi ke suatu tempat yang bernama hawai untuk kembali mengenang masa muda mereka. Changmin tidak terlalu mengerti tapi Changmin sangat kesal saat mengetahui yang menggantikan halmoni menjemput dirinya adalah sekretaris genit appa-nya. Sepulang sekolah Changmin akan ke kantor appa-nya dan ia bisa menyaksikan betapa gigihnya Ahra menggoda appa-nya di kantor.

Setibanya di kantor sang appa, Changmin segera berlari menuju sebuah ruangan yang sudah dihafalnya, meninggalkan Ahra yang sedang menangisi dompetnya yang semakin menipis karena memuaskan nafsu makan besar yang dimiliki Changmin. Changmin menghabiskan 5 porsi jumbo es krim beraneka rasa saat Ahra menaktrir bocah itu.

"Chun jucchi~~~" panggil Changmin. Changmin sangat menyukai ajusshi-nya yang satu ini.

Yoochun mengelus-elus dadanya yang terkaget karena mendengar suara Changmin yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Yoochun menyayangi anak sahabatnya ini tapi tidak menyukai saat dimana Changmin menerobos masuk ke ruangannya dan memalaknya layaknya rentenir.

"Changmin-ah~ kau seharusnya memberi salam padaku terlebih dahulu sebelum mengulurkan tanganmu seperti supir taksi yang meminta bayaran begitu" omel Yoochun. Changmin hanya menyengir, menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi.

Kemudian Yoochun mengeluarkan sebungkus coklat dan memamerkannya ke hadapan Changmin yang tengah menatapnya lapar.

"Eits … kau harus berjanji apa dulu?" Yoochun segera menghalau tangan Changmin yang akan meraih coklat di tangannya. Menagih janji agar bocah evil itu tidak membuat keonaran di ruang kerjanya.

"Min janji tidak akan nakal, tidak akan belicik, dan tidak akan mengganggu pekeljaan Chun jucchi"

"Good boy" Yoochun menyerahkan coklat itu kepada Changmin.

"Min kan anak baik" ucap Changmin saat merampas coklat itu dari tangan Yoochun dengan kecepatan cahaya(?) membuat sang ahjussi terbengong menyaksikan kecepatan tangan Changmin.

Yoochun langsung meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan Changmin setelah melihat Changmin yang duduk tenang di sofa di ruangannya sambil memakan coklatnya.

Setelah menghabiskan coklatnya, Changmin melihat Yoochun yang sedang berdiri di depan lemari – memeriksa beberapa file perusahaan.

Tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan ahjussi-nya Changmin memilih untuk bermain sendiri. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah spidol berwarna merah kesukaannya. Setelah itu, Changmin celingak-celinguk mencari kertas yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menggambar. Dengan asal tangan kecilnya meraih beberapa lembar kertas dari meja kerja Yoochun dan mulai menggambar diatasnya.

Setelah bosan menggambar, Changmin bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan Yoochun.

"Chun jucchi, Min pelgi ya~" pamitnya.

"Ya! Apa seperti itu caranya kau pergi, eoh? Ya! Changmin-ah!" Yoochun berteriak memanggil Changmin yang main pergi begitu saja setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Astaga, anak itu benar-benar …

^_^ Seonsaengnim is My Umma ^_^

Yunho masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Sesekali ia memijit peliipisnya yang terasa pening. Badannya terasa sangat letih tapi ia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar ia bisa cepat pulang bersama Changmin. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Changmin, Yunho belum melihat anaknya yang manis itu setelah ia menyuruh Ahra untuk menjemputnya. Mungkin Changmin sedang berkeliling kantornya seperti biasa, mendatangi setiap pegawainya dan meminta jatah makanan dari mereka (-.-"). Yunho hanya berharap semoga Changmin tidak berulah.

BRAAAAAAAAK

Suara gebrakan dari pintu ruangannya membuat Yunho mengakhiri tanda tangannya dengan sebuah garis lurus yang panjang.

"Astaga, Park Yoochun! Bisakah kau masuk ruangan atasanmu dengan cara yang lebih sopan selain mendobrak pintu ruanganku?"

Yunho mengomeli Yoochun yang seenak jidatnya masuk ruangannya tanpa etika, tapi sepertinya sahabatnya itu tidak peduli dan malah menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas ke hadapannya. Yunho meraihnya dan mencoba menelaah isi kertas tersebut.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kontrak kita dengan perusahaan Choi Group, Yoochun-ah?" bagaimana Yunho tidak memekik kaget saat melihat kontrak berharga mereka dengan beberapa perusahaan besar telah 'berhiaskan' gambar-bambar abstrak berwarna merah. "Kau ingin membuat perusahaan kita bangkrut?"

Yoochun yang diberi tatapan tajam dari Yunho hanya menghela nafas frustasi.

"Katakan itu pada anak kesayanganmu itu, hyung" ucap Yoochun. "Itu hasil perbuatan Changmin"

Yunho membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Astaga. Anaknya benar-benar membuat masalah.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Rasanya ia sangat ingin berteriak.

Yoochun memperhatikan sahabatnya itu. Yunho terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Sudah berapa hari duda beranak satu itu tidak tidur? Melihat terdapat lingkaran hitam yang menggantung di bawah matanya. Dan sudah berapa lama namja bermata musang itu tidak bercukur? Yoochun bisa melihat rambut-rambut halus di sekitar dagunya.

"Kau harus segera mencari istri, hyung" pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Yoochun sontak membuat namja tampan itu menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan 'apa maksudmu?'

"Aku serius, hyung. Kau butuh seseorang untuk mengurusmu dan mendidik Changmin agar menjadi anak yang … ehm … baik?" ucap Yoochun sedikit ragu.

"Jadi menurutmu Changmin bukan anak baik, begitu?" tanya Yunho sedikit tersinggung.

"Bukan seperti itu, hyung. Changmin anak yang baik tapi menurutku Changmin butuh seseorang yang bisa menemaninya bermain sehingga ia tidak bosan dan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh" terlihat Yunho masih belum bisa menerima perkataan Yoochun sepenuhnya namun Yunho hanya diam, tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Listen, hyung. Kantor bukan tempat yang baik untuk Changmin bermain. Dia seharusnya dirumah sepulang sekolah, mengerjakan PR-nya, tidur siang atau bermain dengan mainannya"

Yunho menghela napas. "Kau tahu kan kalau Changmin biasanya memang melakukan hal itu, Chun. Tapi umma dan appa-ku sedang pergi berlibur sehingga tidak bisa menjaga Changmin dan aku harus membawanya ke kantor karena aku tidak bisa membiarkan anakku sendirian di rumah"

"Itu masalahnya" Yoochun menjentikkan tangannya. "Seharusnya Changmin berada di rumah bersama umma-nya bukan orang tuamu, hyung"

Yunho terlihat mulai tidak meyukai arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidakkah kau pernah merindukan saat-saat kau lelah pulang dari kantor dan ada seseorang yang menyambut kepulanganmu dengan senyum indahnya, menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi dan makan malam untukmu, membangunkanmu di pagi hari dan menyiapkan keperluanmu untuk pergi ke kantor?"

"Oke, Chun. Aku tahu kau itu masih pengantin baru dengan Junsu jadi jangan membawa cerita pribadimu ke hadapanku. Lagipula selama ini aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri" deklar Yunho.

Yoochun tersenyum mengejek. "Kau bilang kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri, hyung? Lihat saja dirimu. Kau sangat tidak terurus, hyung"

Yunho memperhatikan kembali penampilannya. Oke, tadi pagi ia memang terburu-buru menyiapkan diri untuk pergi ke kantor sehingga asal mengambil pakaiannya yang ada di lemari, menyisir dan memakai sepatunya di dalam mobil. Ia baru menyadari kalau ia menggunakan dasi yang sangat tidak cocok dengan warna kemejanya dan ia baru sadar kalau ia menggunakan kaus kaki yang berbeda warna di kakinya!

Yunho menepuk dahinya pelan menyadari kebodohanya sedangkan Yoochun tersenyum puas karena sahabatnya mulai sadar.

"See? Kau butuh seorang istri untuk mengurusmu dan Changmin membutuhkan seorang umma untuk megurus keperluan sekolahnya, menyiapkan bekal makan siang, menjemputnya ke sekolah, membacakannya cerita, mengajaknya bermain, menidurkannya dan memanjakannya"

Yunho terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Yoochun.

"Entahlah, Chun. Kurasa aku masih bisa membesarkan Changmin sendirian dengan bantuan orang tuaku. Lagipula Changmin tidak pernah menanyakan tentang umma-nya"

Yoochun merasa berbicara dengan seorang Jung Yunho merupakan hal yang sia-sia.

"Kurasa cepat atau lambat ia akan bertanya"

BRAAAAAAAAAK

Sekali lagi pintu ruangan Yunho terbanting dengan cukup keras dan Yunho rasa ia harus segera mengganti pintunya dengan yang baru.

"APPA!" Changmin berlari memasuki ruangan appa-nya dan memeluk appa-nya itu.

Yunho menciumi wajah Changmin dan mengangkat bocah gembul itu tinggi-tinggi membuatnya tertawa senang.

"Darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru ke ruangan appa sekarang?" tanya Yunho pada Changmin.

Changmin menjawab dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tadi Min habis dali tempatnya Chungmin ahjucchi, Ciwon ahjucchi, Chindong ahjucchi cama yang lain. Telus Min dikacih banyaaak cekali makanan campe pelut Min kenyang" Changmin menunjukkan perutnya yang sedikit membuncit kepada appa-nya. Mendengar cerita Changmin, Yunho bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib pekerjaan karyawannya yang sudah didatangi Changmin. Hhhhh …

"Dasar food monster" bisik Yoochun dengan suara serendah mungkin. Kalau Yunho mendengarnya, bisa tamat riwayat Yoochun.

"Appa, Min mau umma" Yunho terkejut bukan main mendengar perkataan Changmin. segera ia alihkan pandangannya dan menemukan Yoochun yang tengah tersenyum lebar dan Yunho bisa menangkap mata Yoochun yang seakan-akan mengatakan _'benar kan apa yang aku bilang?'_

Yunho kembali menatap mata polos yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Apa maksudmu, Changmin-ah?"

"Min mau ceoncaengnim jadi umma Min" pintanya.

Kemudian Changmin menceritakan tentang guru barunya yang cantik, ramah dan baik hati di sekolah. Tak lupa tentang masakannya yang sangat enak dan membuat Changmin langsung jatuh cinta.

"Kurasa kau harus segera menikahi guru baru Changmin itu, hyung. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tipikal calon istri yang sempurna" komentar Yoochun setelah mendengar cerita Changmin.

"Ya! Mana bisa aku langsung menikah dengannya, bertemu saja belum pernah"

"Kan yang penting Changmin senang" jawab Yoochun asal.

Dan rasanya Yunhho sangat ingin menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi, appa. Min cangat ingin ceoncaengnim jadi umma Min"

Yunho menghela napas mendengar permintaan Changmin. Sangat sulit menolak permintaan anaknya itu kalau Changmin sudah mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes miliknya biasanya Yunho akan segera bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Kita lihat nanti ya" Yunho berusaha membujuk Changmin. Tapi itu bukan jawaban yang diinginkan Changmin. Changmin butuh jawaban yang pasti!

Changmin mulai menangis keras dan merengek meminta seonsaengnimnya menjadi umma-nya. Yoochun berpikir kalau tangisan Changmin bisa saja memecahkan seluruh jendela yang ada di kantor mereka. Yoochun menutup telinganya mendengar suara tangisan Changmin sedangkan Yunho masih berusaha menenangkan anaknya itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita akan meminta seonsaengnim menjadi umma-mu" kata Yunho pada akhirnya.

"Jeongmal?" seketika tangis Changmin berhenti dan tergantikan dengan tatapan yang penuh harap di wajahnya.

"Ne" jawab Yunho pasrah.

Changmin berteriak senang dan Yoochun yakin melihat seringai evil terpampang jelas di wajah bocah lima tahun itu. Yoochun jadi berpikir kalau Changmin bisa saja memenangkan sebuah award untuk acting-nya barusan.

.

.

.

TBC

Author's note : Alhamdulillah saya masih bisa menulis chapter 2 Seonsaengnim is my umma~ ff ini ringan tapi saya bingung menuliskannya. Saya mulai merasakan kesulitan untuk menulis lho! Cerita mah udah kebayang di kepala tapi susah nulisnya XD. Saya akan berusaha apdet cepat soalnya saya juga ga nyangka kalo ff ini ckp digemari byk org pdhl ini iseng2 nulisnya XD mgkn ini power of Chibi!Min kali yak? Hahaha. Saya juga suka Min disini. Yg minta yunjae moment tlg sabar yaw maap kalo yunjae momennya blm keluar, saya sepertinya harus mencari seorang guru utk bisa menulis romance -,- Yasudahlah, apapun yg terjadi yg penting Changmin senang(?)

Terimakasih utk semua reader yg sudah meluangkan waktu kalian yg berharga utk membaca, me-review, mem-fav, mem-follow ff ini semoga kebaikan kalian dibalas lebih byk olehNYA^^

Special Thanks for:

jung neul neul, gwansim84, missjelek, YunHolic, Yjboo, Jaejung Love, nunoel31, Edelweis¸Nakahara Grill¸ pumpkinsparkyumin, Lady Ze, Kitty Princess YJ, Aje Willow Kim, Aje Willow Kim, yoon HyunWoon, riska0122, VoldeMIN vs KYUtie¸ahraya love henry, Hana - Kara, anastasya regiana, DeLoAniMan U-know, lipminnie, Kyuhyuk07, myeolchi gyuhee, jae sekundes, Anik0405, Dipa Woon, niaretha, zia, kimyo, OktavLuvJaejoong, tukangbaca, MaghT, shiro20, min, Zen Ikkika, SunnyHeells, anf, imekaJung, shotix, diyas, BlaueFEE, haru-chan, ajid yunjae, gdtop, toshi-chan, Glowing, BooMilikBear, Angel Muaffi, shendylopyunjae, Rara, kim eun neul, Star Litz, vampireyunjae, Kim RyeoSungHyun, Nee-chan CassieBigeast, lanarava6223, fuyu cassiopeia, azahra88, Taeripark, DBSJYJ, akiramia


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Seonsaengnim is My Umma

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Changmin, and others

Genre : Family

Chapter : 3/?

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read

Mianhae td sempat salah post~~~ kayaknya td saya ngepost-nya sambil merem deh XD. gomawo buat **ifa. **dan **gwansim84 **yg sudah mengingatkankan kesalahan saya ... inilah chapter 3 yg asli. Happy reading and enjoy!

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita akan meminta seonsaengnim menjadi umma-mu" kata Yunho pada akhirnya.

"Jeongmal?" seketika tangis Changmin berhenti dan tergantikan dengan tatapan yang penuh harap di wajahnya.

"Ne" jawab Yunho pasrah.

Changmin berteriak senang dan Yoochun berpikir kalau Changmin bisa saja memenangkan sebuah award untuk acting-nya barusan.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Hari ini Yunho mengantarkan Changmin berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi daripada hari biasanya. Changmin sangat bersemangat untuk memperkenalkan Yunho ke guru barunya, Yunho menjadi semakin penasaran dengan guru baru Changmin yang katanya sangat cantik itu. Kenapa anaknya sangat ingin menjadikan guru baru itu menjadi umma-nya?

Saat Yunho turun dari mobilnya dan menggandeng tangan mungil Changmin dengan tangan kirinya, ia bisa melihat semua pasang mata melihat kearah mereka. Ibu-ibu dan para pengasuh anak yang bersekolah disana melihat antusias kearahnya.

"Bukankah itu Tuan Jung? Astaga~ ia sangat tampan!"

"Hari ini Tuan Jung mengantar Changmin sampai ke kelas? Benar-benar ayah yang sayang anak"

"Beruntung sekali yang bisa menjadi istrinya. Tampan, kaya, baik, duda keren~ aku mau menjadi istrinya"

"Tubuhnya sangat bagus~~~"

Yunho menghela napas pelan mendengar bisik-bisik dari ibu-ibu yang memandangnya lapar. Hal ini lah yang membuat Yunho terkadang malas turun dari mobil saat mengantar Changmin sekolah. Ibu-ibu disana akan saling berebut mencari perhatiannya seperti memberinya salam, mengajaknya mengobrol, bahkan ada yang sampai memegang bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang seksi XD. Yunho hanya menanggapi mereka dengan senyum sopannya. Beginilah sulitnya menjadi seorang yang tampan. Hahaha

"Ceoncaengnim~"

Changmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari milik sang appa saat melihat seonsaengnim-nya yang berada di depan kelas mereka. Changmin berlari kearah Jaejoong yang sedang mengatur murid-muridnya untuk berbaris di depan kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Changminnie" sapa Jaejoong.

"Pagi, ceonsaengnim"

Yunho berhenti melangkah. Yunho merasa waktu berhenti berputar di sekitarnya. Semua pandangan di sekelilingnya menjadi semakin buram dan menghilang menyisakan hanya satu sosok indah yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan penampilan dari guru baru Changmin itu. Rambut almond-nya yang indah membingkai wajah cantiknya dengan sempurna. Mata hitamnya yang bulat dan besar, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibir merahnya yang merekah menambah keindahan dari makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu itu. Belum lagi kulit putih indahnya yang bak porselen. Yunho memang belum pernah melihat malaikat, tapi jika malaikat itu memang ada pastinya tidak akan secantik sosok indah itu. _(yun lebay deh XD)_

"APPA!" Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia merasakan tangan kecil Changmin yang menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

Yunho memperhatikan wajah cantik itu sekali lagi, sejak kapan ia telah berada di hadapan guru cantik ini? Sepertinya Yunho tidak sadar saat Changmin menarik dirinya untuk mendekati Jaejoong.

"Appa dali tadi diam telus" ucap Changmin kesal.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan Jung?" astaga. Bahkan suara merdunya merupakan suara terindah yang pernah didengar oleh telinga Yunho!

Yunho melihat doe eyes besar itu mengerjap bingung kearahnya.

"Eh? Ehm … aku baik-baik saja" Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal sama sekali. Kenapa ia menjadi gugup seperti ini sih?

"Appa, ini ceoncaengnim yang Min bilang akan menjadi umma Min" Changmin memperkenalkan Jaejoong kepada appa-nya dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya. "Kim Jaejoong. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Tuan Jung"

Yunho menyambut uluran tangan itu dan bisa merasakan betapa lembut dan halusnya tangan putih itu.

"Jung Yunho. Saya …" Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya saat ia memikirkan kembali nama guru Changmin itu. Kim Jaejoong? KIM JAEJOONG?

"Kau namja?" Jaejoong menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman tangan Yunuho dan terlihat sangat iritasi dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut namja tampan itu. Mata Yunho terbelalak kaget dan sepertinya bisa saja loncat keluar dari tempatnya saat mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong seorang namja.

"Ada masalah kalau saya seorang namja, Tuan Jung?" tanya Jaejoong kesal.

"Ah itu … ehm … tidak ada" Yunho menjadi merasa malu dengan reaksinya sendiri saat mengetahui makhluk indah yang ada di depannya ini seorang namja. Tapi bagaimana bisa seseorang dengan kecantikan yang luar biasa ini adalah seorang namja?

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan mengajak murid-muridnya untuk memasuki kelas.

"Ceoncaengnim malah" komentar Changmin yang berada di samping Yunho.

Yunho membenarkan perkataan Changmin dalam hati. Sepertinya ia harus meminta maaf kepada guru cantik itu nanti. "Daripada itu, Changmin-ah. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau guru barumu itu laki-laki?"

Changmin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya bingung. "Memangnya penting ya, appa?"

Yunho menepuk kepalanya kesal. "Tentu saja. Kau meminta seorang namja menjadi umma-mu!"

"Telus?" Changmin semakin tidak mengerti dengan appa-nya. Terus kenapa kalau Jaejoong seorang namja? Bukan masalah untuk Changmin. yang terpenting adalah … Changmin ingin seonsaengnim-nya menjadi umma-nya.

"Kata Chun jucchi, yang menjadi umma Min halus cantik. Ceoncaengnim cantik dan macakannya enak cekali jadi Min mau ceoncaengnim yang jadi umma Min"

Yunho rasanya ingin terjun ke dasar jurang karena berbicara masalah ini dengan anak berusia lima tahun yang tidak mengeti apa-apa. Ingatkan Yunho untuk memberi pelajaran kepada seseorang yang bernama Park Yoochun.

"Sudahlah, kau masuk kelas sana" suruh Yunho.

"Appa jangan pelgi kelja ya" Changmin memegang tangan Yunho erat.

Yunho menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung. Tidak biasanya Changmin merajuk seperti ini. Yunho mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tingga anaknya itu.

"Kau tahu kan kalau appa harus pergi ke kantor. Jadi Changmin harus menjadi anak yang baik di sekolah" Yunho mencoba membujuk Changmin.

"Catu haliiiiii caja appa temenin Min di cekolah"

"Appa tidak bisa, Changmin-ah" Yunho mengalihkan tatapannya kemana saja asalkan tidak melihat mata musang kecil milik anaknya yang mulai tergenang air mata.

"Temen-temen Min ditemenin cama umma-nya di cekolah. Min kan gak punya umma, jadi appa caja yang nemenin Min. Jebal …"

Urgh … Changmin's puppy eyes attack~~~!

^_^ Seonsaengnim is My Umma ^_^

Yunho melepas jas kerjanya dan menggulung kemeja yang ia kenakan hingga sebatas tidak pernah bisa menang melawan Changmin. akhirnya ia terpaksa membolos kerja hari ini demi memenuhi keinginan Changmin. Yunho harus segera menelepon sekretarisnya tentang keabsenannya hari ini di kantor dan menelepon beberapa relasi kerjanya. Hhhhh …

Jaejoong memperhatikan sosok namja tampan yang tengah menelepon di luar depan kelasnya. Jaejoong bisa melihat Yunho yang melempar senyum kearah Changmin dari balik jendela dan ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Itu appa Min? tampan cekaliiii~" puji Key dan beberapa teman Changmin saat melihat sosok Yunho yang masih berdiri di balik jendela.

Jaejoong juga mengakui kalau Yunho memiliki penampilan yang sangat oke. Wajah yang rupawan, senyum yang menggoda dan tubuh yang atletis. Pasti banyak yeoja cantik yang mengantri memperebutkan namja bermata musang itu. Memikirkan hal itu entah mengapa membuat Jaejoong sedikit kesal.

"Appa Min memang tampan. Tapi Min lebih tampan dalipada appa" narsis Changmin yang sedang berada di tengah-tengah para yeoja dan uke teman sekelasnya tanpa menyadari satu orang yang tengah menatap punggungnya tajam.

Jaejoong kembali melihat kearah Yunho dan namja cantik itu segera mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya saat melihat sang namja tampan tengah diperebutkan oleh ibu-ibu orangtua murid dan para pengasuh. Belum lagi Yunho terlihat sangat menikmati situasi dan kondisinya sekarang. Ia terus tersenyum di tengah lautan para yeoja yang menggilainya itu.

"Huh! Appa dan anak sama saja" / "Huh! Appa dan anak cama caja"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan sosok kecil Kyuhyun yang terlihat sama kesalnya dengan dirinya dan mereka berdua mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dalam waktu yang bersamaan pula. Hey! Kenapa Jaejoong harus merasa kesal? Jaejoong yakin kalau anak berambut coklat caramel ini merasa kesal karena Changmin – sahabatnya – tengah digandrungi oleh teman-teman mereka yang lain sama seperti sang appa, Tapi kenapa Jaejoong harus merasa sangat kesal juga?

Yunho sempat masuk ke dalam kelas Changmin dan bermain bersama dengan anak-anak di dalam kelas atas permintaan beberapa anak yang merengek kepadanya. Akhirnya Jaejoong – sang seonsaengnim – mengijinkan Yunho.

Sepulang sekolah Changmin merasa bingung dengan kelakuan sahabatnya. Hari ini ia dan Kyuhyun tidak bermain bersama karena Changmin malah sibuk bermain dan menghabiskan bekal teman-teman mereka yang lain. Saat Changmin memanggil sahabatnya itu, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab panggilannya dan malah langsung pulang begitu saja.

"Apa Kyu malah gala-gala lapel ya? Tadi kan Min habicin bekal Kyu juga" pikir Changmin polos.

Yunho kini tengah berhadapan dengan guru cantik Changmin dan meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanan dirinya tadi pagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Jung. Memang sering kali orang salah mengira kalau saya ini yeoja. Saya juga bingung kenapa orang bisa sering salah mengira seperti itu" jawab jaejoong lebih bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

'tentu saja karena kau sangat cantik seperti yeoja' pikir Yunho.

"Ehm … apa anda ada waktu? Saya ingin mengajak anda makan di luar bersama saya dan Changmin sebagai permintaan maaf " tawar Yunho.

"Tidak usah, Tuan Jung. Saya– "

"Appa, Min lapel~" perkataan Jaejoong terputus saat Changmin mengeluhkan gejala lapar yang sering menlanda perutnya.

"Ne. kita akan segera pergi makan kalau Kim seonsaengnim mau ikut bersama kita"

"Ceoncaengnim juga ikut? Yeaaaaaaaaay~"

"Aku tidak– " Jaejoong tidak jadi meneruskan kata-katanya saat menemukan Yunho yang sedang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Lagipula ada sesuatu yang ingin saya bicarakan" Akhirnya guru cantik itu bersedia ikut dengan kedua Jung itu.

^_^ Seonsaengnim is My Umma ^_^

"Jadi Kim seonsaengnim …" Yunho terihat ingin memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Jaejoong. Anda cukup memanggil saya Jaejoong, Tuan Jung" yunho tersenyum.

"Kalu begitu kau bisa memanggilku Yunho. Dan tidak usah berbicara seformal itu. kurasa umur kita juga tidak terlalu jauh, ani? Kau boleh memanggilku hyung. Mungkin kita bisa menjadi … teman?"

Yunho tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya saat mengatakan hal itu. tapi Yunho merasa seperti melayang ke langit ketujuh saat melihat senyum indah yang terlukis di wajah cantik itu. Barukali ini Yunho sangat bersyukur karena masih diberi kesempatan hidup dan bisa melihat senyum indah itu.

Apakah kalian merasa kalau Yunho terlalu berlebihan? Itulah yang dinamakan cinta … selalu memuja orang yang kita cintai …

Jaejoong tertawa pelan dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang, Tuan ehm … Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku 27 tahun"

"Kurasa umur kita sama. Aku juga 27jadi aku tidak harus memanggimu hyung"

"Mwo?"

"Apa aku terlihat tua?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat reaksi Yunho saat mengetahui umurnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau terlihat sangat muda. Kupikir umurmu baru 19 tahun" Jaejoong bisa merasakan darah yang terpompa menuju wajahnya yang sekarang pasti sudah memerah.

Saat ini mereka bertiga tengah berada di sebuah restoran fast food. Yunho dan Jaejoong memesan secangkir minuman untuk menemani mereka mengobrol sedangkan Changmin memesan satu porsi makanan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan perutnya. Anak itu memaksa jaejoong untuk menyuapinya sedangkan dirinya bermain perosotan dengan anak-anak lain yang berada di sana.

Changmin berlari mendekati meja Yunho dan Jaejoong dan segera membuka mulutnya lebar meminta jaejoong untuk menyuapinya. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kelakuan Changmin dan segera memenuhi mulut bocah kecil itu dengan makanan.

"Mainnya pelan-pelan, ne. Jangan sampai jatuh dan terluka" Jaejoong menasihati Changmin sambil menyuapinya.

Yunho yang melihat perhatian kecil yang diberikan Jaejoong kepada anaknya membuat dirinya sangat tersentuh. Changmin hanya mengangguk patuh dan segera kembali bermain perosotan.

Jaejoong masih tersenyum memperhatikan kepergian Changmin dan senyum itu tidak pernah luput sedikit pun dari pandangan Yunho.

"Kau tahu?" Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada namja tampan yang ada di hadapannya ini saat Yunho mulai berbicara kembali. Yunho menatapnya serius.

"Changmin memintaku untuk menjadikanmu umma-nya. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa kalau dihadapannya. Aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih"

Yunho menatap doe eyes itu lama. Mengagumi keindahannya. Jaejoong menjadi gugup dipandangi Yunho seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi umma-nya kan? Aku … namja"

Yunho menghela napas frustasi. Ia sudah mengira ini tidak akan mudah.

"Changmin hanya ingin kau yang menjadi umma-nya"

"Satu hal yang kupelajari tentang anak-anak. Jangan selalu menuruti kemauannya atau ia tidak akan pernah berhenti meminta dan berakhir menjadi anak yang manja"

Jaejoong menyeruput minuman yang ada di dalam cangkirnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup saat berbicara dengan namja bermarga Jung itu.

"Entahlah. Sebelumnya Changmin tidak pernah menanyakan ataupun berbicara tentang ummanya yang sudah meninggal. Ia hanya tahu kalau umma-nya sudah pergi ke surga dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Lalu kemarin aku sangat terkejut saat ia memintamu untuk menjadi umma-nya. Ia sangat keras kepala lho"

Jaejoong mendengarkan cerita Yunho dengan seksama. Anak sekecil Changmin pasti sudah melewati masa-masa sulit karena tumbuh tanpa seorang ibu.

"Lalu kau mau aku berbuat apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Jadilah umma Changmin. Setidaknya hanya agar Changmin merasa senang"

Jaejoong mendengus mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin kan"

Ternyata seorang Kim Jaejoong yang cantik cukup keras kepala juga. Tapi Yunho memakluminya. Ia juga seorang namja jika suatu hari ada seseorang yang memintanya untuk menjadi seorang umma pasti Yunho akan menolaknya juga seperti Jaejoong.

Tapi Yunho bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang diberikan Jaejoong kepada Changmin sangat tulus.

^_^ Seonsaengnim is My Umma ^_^

"**Kau harus membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu, hyung" ucap Yoochun dari seberang line.**

"MWO?" Yunho tengah menelepon Yoochun dan menceritakan pertemuannya dengan guru baru Changmin.

"**Kau bilang kalau gurunya Changmin itu benar-benar cantik kan? Kau saja menyukainya, sekarang tinggal buat ia menyukaimu"**

"Tidak semudah itu, bodoh" meminta nasihat kepada seseorang seperti Yoochun sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah Yunho. "Kim Jaejoong seorang namja!"

"**Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kau akan jatuh cinta, hyung"**

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir saat Yoochun menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mencerna perkataan sahabatnya itu.

Changmin berpikir akan mudah bila appa-nya yang meminta Kim seonsaengnim untuk menjadi umma-nya. Ternyata tidak semudah itu. Kini Changmin harus mencari cara lain agar guru barunya itu mau menjadi umma-nya. Appa-nya benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan. Ck.

_**-Keesokan harinya di sekolah …-**_

"Kyuhyunnie~~~ kenapa malah cama Min? Min kan gak nakalin Kyu"Changmin dibuat bingung dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang seperti menghindarinya.

"Dacal Min pabbo" ejek Kyuhyun

"Ya! Min pintal tau" kata Changmin tidak terima. Hey! Semua orang di planet bumi juga tahu kepintaran otaknya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Kyu" usir Kyuhyun.

Changmin mencebilkan bibirnya kesal karena diusir sang sahabat. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak mau berteman dengan Changmin lagi bagaimana? Changmin akan kehilangan satu jatah makan siangnya … (-;-")

"Yaudah Min minta makan ke BabyTaem aja"

Baru satu langkah kaki Changmin melangkah, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. Changmin bisa melihat air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Changmin panik. Tidak biasanya temannya yang evil ini menangis.

"Kenapa Kyunie nangis? Min kan gak jahat"

"Hiks …" satu isakan berhasil lolos dari mulut mungil Kyuhyun.

"Min boleh habicin bekal Kyu, tapi Min gak boleh deket-deket cama Taemin"

Changmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Oke" jawabnya. Tidak apa-apalah kehilangan sedikit jatah makannya daripada sahabatnya ini terus mendiaminya, Changmin pasti tidak akan tahan dibuatnya.

"Gak boleh deket-deket Key juga, cunny juga, fany, ceohyun, hyuna, yoona telus …"

"EHHHH?" Kyuhyun masih terus melanjutkan daftar nama-nama yang tidak boleh didekati Changmin – yang isinya nama yeoja ataupun uke di kelas mereka. Lalu darimana Changmin akan mendapatkan makanan ekstra? T.T poor Minnie …

^_^ Seonsaengnim is My Umma ^_^

Changmin terlihat murung di mejanya dan Kyuhyun datang mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Waeyo, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana calanya bial ceoncaengnim mau jadi umma Min, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah sahabatnya yang murung. "Memangnya Min benelan mau ceoncaengnim jadi umma Min?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab Changmin dengan anggukan tidak semangat.

"Memangnya ceoncaengnim gak mau jadi umma Min?"

"Ceoncaengnim gak mau jadi umma Min. Kenapa ya?" Changmin malah jadi seperti bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Coalnya Min nakal kali" jawab Kyuhyun asal yang ditentang keras oleh Changmin. Changmin kan anak baik…

"Kalo Kyu cakit, umma pacti ngabulin cemua pelmintaan Kyu" kata Kyuhyun

"Jeongmal?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi kalo Min cakit, ceoncaengnim mau jadi umma Min?" tanya Changmin antusias.

"Bica jadi" jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Tapi gimana calanya bial Min cakit?"

Kedua anak polos itu pun mulai berpikir keras untuk menemukan cara agar Changmin bisa sakit.

"Gimana kalo begini …. Pssst pssst pssst …"

Kemudian Kyuhyun membisikan rencananya ke telinga Changmin …

.

.

.

TBC

Author's note: saya apdet kilat~ habisnya byk yg protes kalo saya kelamaan , it u krn saya bener2 harus nyari inspirasi buat cerita dan nulis ff-nya gak bisa sehari langsung jadi. Saya selalu berusaha utk apdet cepte kok kalo gak ada kesibukan^^ map ya kalo byk typo berserakan, gak pake acara ngedit nih hihihi. tebakan beberapa reader ttg yun yg lgsg faliin in love at firs sight sama si jeje bener~ terus gmn dgn perasaan jeje? Eh adakah yg masih nanya kemana umma kandung Min? perasaan saya udah bilang deh di chapter sebelumnya kalo umma-nya udah meninggal … yasudahlah yg penting Changmin senang(?). gmn chapter ini menurut kalian^^?

Special thanks for:

VoldeMIN vs KYUtie, gdtop, Kyuhyuk07, Yjboo, Lady Ze, RedsXiah, ayyaLaksita, Dipa Woon, Kim jihye, YeChun, ifa. , yoon HyunWoon, fuyu cassiopeia, Jaejung Love, lipminnie, Taeripark, diya1013, YunHolic, riska0122, AKTForever¸AKTForever, ayumi hiroshi, DeLoAniMan U-know, Anik0405, riekyumidwife, vampireyunjae, HeroKittyJae, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, geelovekorea, Hana - Kara, ahraya love henry, Kim RyeoSungHyun, Angel Muaffi, jae sekundes, zhe, anastasya regiana, chibiechan01, nunoel31, yeYeWooKIM97, Nee-chan CassieBigeast, BlaueFEE, toki4102


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Seonsaengnim is My Umma

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Changmin, and others

Genre : Family

Chapter : 4/?

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read

Author's note: apa saya lama apdet? Mian~ ini aja bisa apdet curi2 waktu pas ngerjain tugas hihihi. Untuk anastasya regiana ini sdh saya lanjut ff-nya tp atu dulu yak, atunya mgkn minggu dpn XD. Kyknya ada lumayan byk jg reader baru, ne. salam kenal juga^^ trus buat para siders yg sdh menyumbangkan sumbangsih suaranya utk kelanjutan ff ini saya berterima kasih byk semoga byk teman2 yg lain mengikuti jejak kalian ~~~ Untuk ayumi hiroshi mian kalo namamu gak kesebut di chap sebelumnya soalnya sering komen memang muncul bbrp hari kemudian jd blm muncul pas aku apdet chap selanjutnya, jeongmal mianhae~ ada lagi kah yg belum tersebut namanya? Bilang aja ya kan ini penghargaan juga buat kalian yg sdh berani bersuara :3

gwansim84, ifa. , okoyunjae, nickeYJcassie, Yuusan90, min, ayyaLaksita, iru iru g ga bisa login, anf, ayumi hiroshi, YeChun, ninanutter116116, Zen Ikkika, lanarava6223, RedsXiah, Nee-chan CassieBigeast, anastasya regiana, riekyumidwife, pumpkinsparkyumin, YunHolic, futari chan, QyuDev178, diya1013, Anik0405, DeLoAniMan U-know, hana sukie, riska0122, Dipa Woon, yoon HyunWoon, vampireyunjae, queen harkyu, Dennis Park, Vivi, Hana - Kara, Glowing, De, zhe, lipminnie, Chy BooJae, Willow Aje Kim, , nunoel31, Lady Ze, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, frosyita, Yjboo, VoldeMIN vs KYUtie, OktavLuvJaejoong, hongkihanna, Nila Arieswari, Wdyt, diyas, Taeripark, Jaejung Love, HeroKittyJae, chibiechan01, dhian930715ELF, pumpkinsparkyumin, nanajunsu, shendylopyunjae, nin nina, hae-yha, toki4102, Lee Yuno, Ria, yeYeWooKIM97, Kim RyeoSungHyun, magnaeris, DBSJYJ, Lovelysuju, jaena, yunjae, Wdyt, Casshipper Jung, desta kuchiki, shotix, min, myeolchi gyuhee, Siders insyaf, Dennis Park, guest, para siders~

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Changmin mendekati ayahnya yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Appa, Min mau main ke taman cama Kyu" ucap bocah imut itu pada sang ayah.

"Appa sedang sibuk, Changmin-ah. Main ke tamannya besok saja ya?" hari ini memang hari minggu dan Yunho lebih memilih membawa pekerjaan kantornya yang menumpuk ke rumah daripada ia harus lembur di kantor dan meninggalkan Changmin sendirian di rumah. Alhasil ia berkutat dengan laptopnya seharian ini dan membiarkan Changmin bermain sendirian. Sepertinya Changmin juga bosan hanya bermain sendirian di rumah.

"Tapi Min udah janji cama Kyu" Yunho menghela napas melihat mata anaknya mulai digenangi air mata. Tapi pekerjaannya harus segera ia selesaikan juga …

"Oke, oke. Appa akan mengantarmu ke taman jadi kau bisa bermain dengan Kyuhyun lalu appa akan menjemputmu pulang pukul enam sore nanti jadi jangan bermain keluar taman. Arasseo?"

"Neeeee"

**Kyuhyun's Plans : Step 1**

Pukul empat sore Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di taman dekat rumah Kyuhyun untuk melaksanakan misi mereka membuat Changmin sakit.

Changmin melihat ke dalam air kolam yang ada di taman, mengira-ngira ikan apa saja yang ada di dalam kolam itu. Lalu …

BYUUUR

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Changmin sehingga temannya itu jatuh ke dalam kolam ikan.

"KYU!" Changmin memandang kesal kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa puas melihat Changmin yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Kok Min didolong cih?"

"Kalo Min mau cakit, Min haluc mainan ail bial macuk angin" ujar namja kecil yang manis itu beralasan padahal mah ia senang saja bisa mengerjai Changmin XD

Kyuhyun tidak lama melanjutkan tawanya karena Changmin langsung menarik tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kolam juga. Karena kesal, Kyuhyun menyiram Changmin menggunakan air kolam itu. alhasil kedua bocah itu pun saling mencipratkan air.

Mereka kemudian mencoba menangkap ikan-ikan yang ada di kolam. Changmin bilang ingin membawa ikan-ikan itu pulang untuk dimasak dan ia makan nanti, jadi ia memasukkan ikan-ikan kecil yang malang itu ke dalam saku celana yang ia pakai.

Lalu mereka bermain pasir dan main kejar-kejaran sampai Yunho datang menjemput Changmin.

Yunho menatap dua orang anak kecil yang basah kuyup dan sangat kotor itu dengan tatapan tajam. Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepala mereka siap menerima omelan Yunho.

"Kalian main apa sih sampai pakaian kalian basah semua seperti ini?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan bingung ingin menjawa apa. Akhirnya Changmin mengeluarkan beberapa ekor ikan – yang sebagian besar sudah mati atau mabok – dari saku celananya dan menunjukkannya ke Yunho.

"Kami nangkep ikan, appa" jawab Changmin

^_^ Seonsaengnim is My Umma ^_^

**Kyuhyun's Plans : Step 2**

Setelah mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang, kini tinggal Yunho dan Changmin yang berada di dalam mobil mereka.

"Appa, Min lapel~" rengek Changmin.

Yunho melirik anaknya yang masih mengenakan baju basahnya. Tidak mungkin membawa Changmin ke restoran untuk sekedar makan malam dan persediaan bahan makanan di rumah mereka sudah habis. Jadi Yunho memutuskan untuk mampir ke minimarket dan membeli beberapa bahan makanan.

"Appa akan belanja sebentar. kau tunggu appa di mobil, ne?" kata Yunho.

Changmin mengangguk semangat tapi hal ini malah membuat Yunho sedikit bingung. Biasanya Changmin akan memaksa ikut belanja dan memasukkan banyak cemilan ke dalam troli mereka tapi sekarang anak itu mau disuruh diam saja di dalam mobil?

"Min mau ec klim ya, appa~" pinta Changmin sebelum Yunho menutup pintu mobil mereka.

Setelah kepergian Yunho, Changmin menyetel AC mobil mereka menjadi maksimum. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu memeluk dirinya sendiri menahan hawa dingin yang seketika menyelimuti mobil mereka. Dengan baju yang masih basah dan suhu di dalam mobil yang semakin dingin, membuat Changmin mulai menggigil kedinginan.

Yunho sangat kaget saat membuka pintu mobilnya dan merasakan suhu yang sangat dingin di mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Changmin-ah? Kau bisa masuk angin kalau AC-nya sedingin ini" tangan Changmin yang sedikit gemetaran menahan tangan Yunho yang ingin merubah temperature AC mobil mereka.

"Min g-gak k-kedi-dingan k-kok, ap-pa" ucap Changmin dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Ya! Tentu saja kau kedinginan!" Yunho langsung mematikan AC mobil mereka dan langsung pulang ke rumah. Ia harus segra memandikan Changmin dengan air hangat sebelum bocah itu sakit.

^_^ Seonsaengnim is My Umma ^_^

**Kyuhyun's Plans : Step 3**

Setelah memandikan Changmin, Yunho segera menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua karena bocah food monster itu tidak berhenti berteriak kelaparan. Akhirnya Yunho meninggalkan Changmin yang tinggal menggunakan pakaiannya di kamar.

"Appa, Min lapel~" Yunho yang berada di dapur bisa mendengar langkah kecil anaknya yang mendekatinya.

"Ne, sebentar lagi makanannya siap"

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan membulatkan matanya kaget melihat tubuh Changmin yang masih belum terbalut apapun aka naked alias telanjang dan tetasan air masih menetes dari sekujur tubuh anak itu. Bukankah tadi Yunho sudah mengeringkan tubuh anaknya itu?

"Ya! Kenapa tubuhmu masih basah dan kenapa kau belum memakai pakaianmu?" tanya Yunho galak.

"Tadi Min mandi lagi, appa"

"Mwo? Aish! Yasudah, cepat pakai pakaianmu sana" perintah Yunho.

"Chilleo! Appa haluc tangkep Min dulu~"

Bukannya menuruti perintah appa-nya, Changmin malah berlari menjauhi Yunho dan menyuruh appa-nya untuk menangkapnya. Astaga. Akhirnya Yunho terpaksa harus mengejar anaknya yang nakal itu karena takut Changmin terpeleset air yang menggenang di lantai akibat kelakuan Changmin sendiri.

Yunho tersenyum puas melihat Changmin yang sudah rapi mengenakan bajunya. Changmin cemberut kesal karena ayahnya berhasil menangkapnya dan memaksanya untuk berpakaian. Seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, Changmin harus telanjang di rumahnya agar bisa segera sakit tapi Changmin kesal karena appa-nya terus memaksanya mengenakan pakaian.

Pokoknya Changmin harus sakit. Titik.

Akhirnya Changmin melepaskan celana yang ia kenakan dan memasukkannya ke dalam aquarium yang ada di rumah mereka.

"JUNG CHANGMIIIIIN~" teriak Yunho frustasi.

^_^ Seonsaengnim is My Umma ^_^

Setelah dibuat pusing dengan tingkah Changmin seharian ini, Yunho kini tengah mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka.

Yunho baru akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya saat menyadari bahwa Changmin yang seharusnya sedang mengerjakan PR-nya di ruang keluarga sudah tidak ada.

'_Kemana perginya anak itu? Apa sudah tidur?'_ pikir Yunho.

Yunho membereskan perlengkapan menggambar Changmin yang masih berserakan di karpet. Ia mengambil sebuah gambar hasil karya anaknya. Disana terdapat tiga buah gambar yang sepertinya gambar orang. Orang yang berada di tengah lebih kecil dibandingkan dua lainnya dan ada tulisan 'Min' di bawah gambar itu. di sebelah kanan gambar itu ada gambar dengan tulisan 'appa' dan di sebelah kirinya ada gambar dengan tulisan 'saenim'. Mungkin maksudnya Changmin ingin menulis seonsaengnim …

Yunho menghela napas. Sepertinya Changmin benar-benar menginginkan seonsaengnim-nya menjadi ummanya.

Yunho bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar Changmin dan betapa terkejutnya Yunho saat menemukan anaknya itu tengah menggigil kedinginan di atas kasurnya.

"Changmin-ah!" Yunho bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Changmin yang sangat panas, Changmin demam.

"Appa~" suara Changmin sangat lirih.

"Kau sih bermain air terus dari tadi jadinya demam kan …"

"Min mau ceoncaengnim …" gumam Changmin. Yunho mengambil selimut tambahan untuk menyelimuti tubh Changmin.

"Appa~~~" Changmin merasa kesal karena aappa-nya tidak memberi respon atas permintaannya.

"Appa akan membuatkanmu bubur setelah itu kau minum obat ya agar cepat sembuh" Yunho mengelus kepala Changmin sayang. Betapa sedihnya Yunho melihat kondisi anaknya itu. Changmin yang biasanya sangat aktif – lebih menjurus kearah pecicilan – kini terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasurnya padahal seingat Yunho, Changmin bukanlah anak yang mudah jatuh sakit.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Min gak mau obat. Min mau ceoncaengnim~" mata Changmin berkaca-kaca menahan rasa pusing di kepalanya.

"Min pucing~" Urgh … Changmin tidak suka sakit…

Yunho meninggalkan Changmin sebentar untuk mengambil kompres dan kemudian meletakkannya di kening bocah itu. Changmin bisa merasakan rasa dingin yang menyejukkan dari kompres yang ditaruh appa-nya.

Yunho memasak bubur instan yang untungnya tadi sempat di belinya di mini market dan membawanya bersama obat penurun panas ke dalam kamar Changmin. Tapi bocah berusia lima tahun itu menolak untuk makan. Yunho harus memaksanya untuk memakan beberapa suap bubur agar Changmin bisa minum obatnya. Sepertinya ia kehilangan selera makannya karena sakit.

"Ceoncaengnim~" Changmin terus memanggil seonsaengnimnya dari tadi. Yunho jadi berpikir apakah Changmin jatuh sakit karena terlalu menginginkan seonsaengnim-nya menjadi umma-nya?

"Nanti Appa akan membawa seonsaengnim ke sini kalau Changmin mau minum obat" inilah cara terakhir Yunho untuk membujuk Changmin yang sedari tadi tidak mau minum obatnya.

"Appa janji ya?" tanya Changmin. Yunho mengangguk dan kemudian menyuapi Changmin dengan satu sendok obat sirup penurun panas untuk Changmin.

Setelah memastikan Changmin telah memejamkan matanya, Yunho keluar kamar Changmin untuk menaruh piring kotor di dapur. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho Changmin sebenarnya belum menelan obat itu, ia memuntahkan obat itu setelah Yunho keluar kamarnya.

"Kyu bilang Min gak boleh minum obat. Nanti Min cembuh kalo minum obat" ucap anak itu mengingat perkataan sahabatnya.

^_^ Seonsaengnim is My Umma ^_^

Yunho merasa kesal saat tidak bisa menghubungi umma-nya. Ia butuh nasihat umma-nya untuk mengurus Changmin yang sedang sakit tapi sepertinya umma-nya sedang bersenang-senang sampai tidak bisa mengangkat telepon darinya. Yunho tidak pernah mengurus Changmin yang sakit sendirian. Biasanya ada umma-nya yang mengurus segalanya.

Yunho jadi memikirkan sosok seseorang yang sangat perhatian kepada Changmin. kim Jaejoong. Lagipula ia tadi sudah terlanjur berjanjii kepada Changmin untuk membawa guru cantik itu ke rumah mereka.

Jadi di sinilah Yunho berada, di depan rumah Jaejoong. Saat pergi ke restoran fast food tempo hari, untung saja Yunho sempat mengantar namja cantik itu pulang ke rumahnya jadi Yunho bisa tahu alamat rumah guru anaknya itu.

Yunho menekan bel. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar kunci rumah yang dibuka dan muncul lah sosok cantik itu.

"Umma, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku– " Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya saat menyadari kalau bukan umma-nya yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Nafas Yunho tercekat. Di hadapannya Jaejoong berdiri hanya menggunakan sebuah boxer! Sepertinya namja cantik itu baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya dan ia masih mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan dan masih meneteskan air. Dada bidangnya yang putih terlihat mengkilat efek dari air yang membasahi tubuh putih itu. Dan boxer Jaejoong yang kelewat sangat pendek tidak bisa menutupi paha mulus namja cantik itu. Hanya ada satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan sosok Kim Jaejoong saat ini. SEXY!

Hanya sesaat bagi Yunho untuk menikmati pemandangan menggairahkan tadi karena beberapa detik kemudian sepertinya Jaejoong sadar dengan kondisi tubuhnya dan segera menutup pintu rumahnya kembali tepat di depan wajah Yunho.

Setelah menjelaskan keadaan Changmin akhirnya Jaejoong mau ikut ke rumah Yunho karena ia mengkhawatirkan muridnya itu.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya yang sedang mengemudikan mobil. Namja cantik itu terus menundukkan kepalanya, masih malu mengingat kejadian tadi.

Jaejoong yang kini telah menggunakan pakaian lengkap, sebuah kaos V-neck putih yang sangat cocok dengan kulit putihnya dan sebuah celana jeans yang melekat apik di kaki jenjangnya. Namun melihat dada putih Jaejoong dari celah V-neck yang ia gunakan membuat Yunho semakin tidak berkonsentrasi mengemudi karena selalu terbayang pemandangan dari tubuh Jaejoong yang sangat menggoda.

Jaejoong merasa sangat malu mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Ia berpikir kalau umma-nya yang datang ke rumahnya jadi setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Jaejoong langsung membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Namun siapa sangka kalau Jung Yunho-lah yang ia temukan di depan pintu rumahnya. Bertemu dengan namja tampan itu dengan penampilan yang tidak semestinya pasti memberikan kesan yang tidak menyenangkan untuk namja tampan itu. jaejoong merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati.

^_^ Seonsaengnim is My Umma ^_^

Jaejoong memperhatikan seorang anak yang biasanya ia lihat sangat ceria dan hiperaktif sekarang terbaring lemah tidak berdaya diranjang-nya. Jaejoong mengelus pelan pipi namja cilik yang tertidur itu. Changmin membuka sedikit matanya saat merasakan sentuhan kecil di pipinya dan ia sangat senang menemukan seonsaengnim-nya ada di hadapannya.

"Ceoncaengnim~" panggilnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. "Hai, Changmin-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Min pucing" jawab Changmin.

"Kau akan segera sembuh, tenang saja"

Jaejoong mengambil handuk kompresan yang ada di kening Changmin. "Kapan terakhir kali kau mengganti ini?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang berdiri di dekatnya.

Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sepertinya aku tidak pernah menggantinya karena aku harus menjemputmu tadi" Yunho menjadi sedikit ngeri diberi tatapan tajam oleh doe eyes itu.

"Saat anak sakit, kau harus terus mengganti kompresannya agar demamnya segera turun" Jaejoong mencelupkan handuk kecil ke dalam air hangat kemudian memerasnya dan menaruhnya kembali ke kening Changmin yang tertidur. Yunho yang mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan menulis sebuah catatan di kepalanya.

"Min lapel~" igau Changmin dalam tidurnya.

Jaejoong mengkerutkan keningnya mendengar suara bocah cilik itu.

"Kau sudah memberinya makan, kan?" tanya Jaejoong galak.

"T-tentu saja. Tapi Changmin hanya makan sedikit tadi" jawab Yunho gugup.

Jaejoong menatap menyelidik ke dalam mata musang Yunho. "Aku akan memasak untuk Changmin. Di mana dapurnya?"

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk membuat bubur. Setelah namja cantik itu memarahinya karena memberikan bubur instan yang tidak sehat – menurut Jaejoong – kepada Changmin, namja cantik itu mengajarinya bagaimana caranya untuk membuat bubur.

Yunho tidak begitu menyimak apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong karena ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan wajah cantik itu. Atau ia hanya bisa melihat bibir mungil itu begerak-gerak imut saat namja cantik itu mengatakan sesuatu. Astaga. Yunho tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Jaejoong yang ada di hadapannya.

Changmin menghabiskan 3 mangkuk bubur buatan Jaejoong padahal ia tidak sampai menghabiskan 3 sendok bubur instan yang Yunho berikan tadi.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang saat menyuapi Changmin makan. Menurut Jaejoong saat sesorang sakit yang terpenting adalah makan yang banyak, jika makan banyak dan istirahat yang cukup ia pasti akan segera sembuh.

"Jja. Sekarang Changmin tidur lagi, ne. Besok pasti Changmin sudah lebih baik" Jaejoong menyelimuti Changmin.

Changmin yang kekenyangan sehabis makan hanya menuruti perintah Jaejoong dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ceoncaengnim" panggil Changmin yang entah sudah tidur atau belum. Jaejoong menunggu perkataan Changmin selanjutnya. "Umma"

Jaejoong merasa hatinya hangat saat Changmin memanggilnya 'umma'. Ia sangat menyayangi Changmin, ia tahu. Jaejoong mencium pipi Changmin berharap kalau besok pagi anak menggemaskan ini sudah sembuh dari sakitnya.

Yunho terus memperhatikan Jaejoong dan Changmin dari pintu kamar Changmin. mau tidak mau ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada Changmin karena ia tidak bisa memberikan sosok umma untuk anaknya itu. Untuk anak seusia Changmin pasti masih membutuhkan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu. Dan saat muncul sosok Jaejoong yang sangat keibuan, Changmin jadi merasa bahwa Jaejoong-lah sosok ibu yang ia butuhkan.

Yunho memperhatikan punggung Jaejoong yang sedang mencuci piring kotor di wastafel. Yunho harus menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk pinggang ramping itu.

"Jaejoong-ah" akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk memanggil nama namja cantik itu.

"Eum?" Oh, betapa imutnya seorang Kim Jaejoong~

"Gomawo. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku merawat Changmin"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku sangat menyayangi Changmin"

"Malam semakin larut, kau pulanglah. Aku akan mengantarmu" kata Yunnho.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kau mengusirku?"

Yunho bingung. ia tidak mengusir Jaejoong kok. Yunho kan sudah bilang akan mengantar pulang namja cantik itu.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Changmin yang sedang sakit sendirian bersamamu"

Hey! Yunho merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan itu.

"Aku akan menjaga Changmin" Jaejoong baru saja ingin berjalan melewati tubuh Yunho saat tangan Yunho menangkap tangannya dan mencium bibirnya!

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya kaget. Awalnya Yunho hanya mencium bibirnya lembut namun lama-kelamaan Yunho mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka dan Jaejoong dibuat terhanyut ke dalamnya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

Betapa Yunho sangat ingin mencicipi bibir kenyal ini. Yunho menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. lidah mereka saling membelit. Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa meremas bagian depan baju Yunho.

Saat mengakhiri ciuman mereka, Jaejoong merasa sangat malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sebelum Yunho sempat berbicara, Jaejoong sudah berlalu dan masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin dengan wajah yang merona. jaejoong memegang jantungnya yang berdetak sangat keras. Astaga.

Yunho mengintip ke dalam kamar Changmin dan menemukan Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepalanya berada di atas kasur. Tidak ingin membangunkan namja cantik itu, Yunho mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Jaejoong agar tidak kedinginan.

Jaejoong memegang tangan Changmin dan tidur Changmin juga kelihatannya sudah sangat tenang. Yunho tersenyum.

Jaejoong terbangun tengah malam dan menemukan dirinya sudah menggunakan selimut. Jaejoong memeriksa suhu tubuh Changmin dan tersenyum senang saat menyadari demam Changmin sudah menurun. Jaejoong mengganti kompresnya sekali lagi.

Jaejoong berjalan keluar kamar Changmin dan menemukan Yunho yang tertidur di atas sofa. Jaejoong jadi ingat ciuman mereka di dapur. Wajah Jaejoong kembali merona, bagaimana bisa ia sangat menikmati ciuman itu? Jaejoong mengambil selimut yang tadi ia gunakan dan menyelimuti tubuh Yunho dengan itu.

"Jae" Jaejoong berpikir kalau Yunho memanggilnya, tetapi ternyata Yunho masih tertidur. Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawa tubuh ramping itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka saling berpelukan di atas sofa. Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Yunho. Ia bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Yunho tapi suara detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Jaejoong merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam pelukan Yunho. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya.

Changmin membuka matanya. "Appa? Ceoncaengnim?" tapi ia tidak menemukan appa maupun seonsaengnim-nya. Changmin turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menemukan dua orang yang dicarinya tengah tertidur diatas sofa. Changmin tersenyum senang, kemudian Changmin memanjat sofa dan melanjutkan tidurnya di sana. Tiga orang itu tidur dan saling berpelukan diatas sofa…

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Seonsaengnim is My Umma

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Changmin, and others

Genre : Family

Chapter : 5/?

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read

**Min : ada yang kangen cama babyMin? *ambil snack dari lemari*. Min emang tampan, pintel, gemecin dan ngangenin, jadi mau gimana lagi yah? Yacudahlah, kalo gitu hepi liding en enjoy ya, noonadeul~ jangan lupa kacih Min makanan yang banyak ya kalena Min udah makca author buat lanjutin ff ini #winks**

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Jaejoong terbangun keesokan harinya dengan badan yang cukup pegal-pegal. Doe eyes indah itu semakin membulat saat ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tertidur diatas tubuh seorang namja tampan dan kini wajah mereka berjarak tak kurang dari lima sentimeter. Untuk sesaat Jaejoong terpaku memperhatikan lekuk wajah sang namja tampan, bentuk rahang yang tegas, hidung mancung, bulu mata yang lentik. Sekelebat memori tentang kejadian semalam menghantam kepalanya. Jaejoong bangun dengan cepat dan segera menyingkir dari sofa yang masih ditiduri oleh seorang namja tampan bermata musang dan bocah cilik yang masih menghisap jempolnya dikala tertidur.

Kenyataan bahwa semalam keperawanan bibirnya telah direnggut oleh namja tampan yang masih tertidur pulas itu membuat jaejoong ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Ia berciuman dengan seorang pria! Astaga! Demi Tuhan, ia seorang pria dan semalam ia … menikmati rasa manis dan lembut bibir hati namja tampan itu.

Jaejoong mengerang kesal.

'_Aku harus segera pergi dari sini'_ pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera memunguti barang-barangnya yang berceceran di sekitar apartemen itu dengan langkah yang panik sehingga membangunkan sang bocah cilik yang merasa terganggu dengan aktivitas Jaejoong.

"Eum … Ceoncaengnim?" Changmin mendudukan dirinya di pinggir sofa dan mengucek matanya yang terasa gatal sebangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa heran melihat Jaejoong yang sedang memakai jaketnya. Memangnya seonsaengnim-nya akan pergi kemana?

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah Changmin yang memandangnya bingung. jaejoong merapikan helaian rambut Changmin yang berantakan khas seseorang yang baru bangun tidur.

Lalu Jaejoong menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Changmin, memeriksa suhu tubuh anak itu.

"Masih sedikit panas, tapi sudah lebih baik daripada semalam," gumam Jaejoong lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ceoncaengnim mau pelgi?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, "Ne. Seonsaengnim harus pergi bekerja mengajar di TK, Changmin istirahat dulu di rumah ya tidak usah masuk sekolah. Besok baru Changmin bisa masuk sekolah, oke?"

Changmin cemberut mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Ceoncacengnim gak ucah pelgi kelja, temenin Min di lumah aja," pinta bocah penyuka makanan itu.

"Heh? Mana bisa begitu. Nanti siapa yang akan mengajari teman-teman Minnie kalau seonsaengnim tidak pergi bekerja hari ini?" Jaejoong mencoba memberi pengertian pada anak berusia lima tahun itu.

Mata Changmin mulai berkaca-kaca, "Ceoncaengnim kan nanti jadi umma Min, jadi haluc temenin Min di lumah kalo Min cakit."

Astaga! Bocah Jung ini benar-benar menguras kesabaran Jaejoong!

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Changmin-ah," Jaejoong berkata seraya memegang pundak Changmin dan menatap manik musang bocah itu yang serupa dengan milik sang appa, "aku tidak akan pernah menjadi umma-mu. Jadi jangan pernah meminta hal yang mustahil seperti itu."

"Tidak?" cicit Changmin.

"Eum," Jaejoong mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi ceoncaengnim janji kalo Min jadi anak baik, ceoncaengnim mau jadi umma Min. Min kan anak baik," bulir-bulir air mata mulai menetes di pipi chubby Changmin.

Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Changmin yang menangis, tapi Changmin harus diberi pengertian agar tidak salah paham terhadapnya dan tidak terus mengharapkan dirinya menjadi umma-nya.

"Seonsaengnimm tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu, Changmin-ah. Kau harus meminta seorang yeoja cantik untuk menjadi umma-mu, bukan aku yang seorang namja."

"Tapi Min maunya ceoncaengnim yang jadi umma Min," ucap Changmin masih bersikeras.

Jaejoong merasakan denyutan keras di kepalanya, "Terserah apa katamu, tapi yang jelas aku tidak akan pernah menjadi umma-mu."

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong meninggikan suaranya dan membuat tubuh Changmin tersentak. Seonsaengnim-nya yang baik hati tidak pernah membentak dirinya, pikir Changmin.

"Ceoncaengnim jahat," teriak Changmin sebelum ia berlari memasuki kamarnya masih dengan tangisnya.

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membentak Changmin.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata kasar dan membentak anakku seperti itu," suara baritone Yunho yang ternyata sudah bangun membuat Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari mata musang itu seperti mengintimidasinya. Sungguh berbeda dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang semalam ia berikan saat mereka berbagi ciuman. Urgh … Jaejoong jadi mengingat kembali insiden itu.

"A-aku tidak– "

"Kau tahu?" Yunho memotong kalimat Jaejoong cepat, "tadinya aku berpikir kau mungkin bisa menjadi seorang ibu yang baik untuk Changmin. Kupikir kau menyayanginya."

Perkataan Yunho menohok Jaejoong, "Aku menyayangi Changmin. Tapi kau juga tahu kan kalau aku tidak mungkin menjadi umma-nya. Aku pria normal, Yun"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong nanar.

"Kupikir ciuman kita semalam berarti banyak untukmu."

Jaejoong tersentak sejurus kemudian ia terdiam tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Yunho menghela napas.

"Kau tahu pintu keluarnya dimana, kan? Kau akan terlambat bekerja kalau tidak segera pergi."

Yunho mengusirnya? Jaejoong tidak percaya, padahal semalam namja tampan itu menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang tapi sekarang ia malah mengusirnya pulang seperti ini? Jaejoong menatap mata musang itu lama, mencari kesungguhan di dalamnya namu yang Jaejoong temukan adalah … kekecewaan.

Yunho memasuki kamar Changmin dan menemukan anaknya itu tengah menangis di bawah selimut yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hey, jagoan. Kenapa anak appa yang tampan ini menangis, eum?"

Yunho duduk di tepi ranjang Changmin, menunggu bocah cilik itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi sepertinya Changmin enggan menanggapi pertanyaan appa-nya itu. Yang Yunho dengar hanyalah tangisan anaknya yang membuat dirinya ikut sedih.

"Uljima, sayang," Yunho menarik selimut Changmin dan membawa tubuh anaknya itu ke dalam gendongannya. Yunho menepuk-nepuk pantat Changmin agar anak itu menghentikan tangisnya.

"Appa~ hiks …," Changmin mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sang appa dan melanjutkan tangisnya di bahu appa-nya.

Yunho bisa merasakan tubuh Changmin yang masih hangat. Ternyata anaknya itu belum sembuh total, sepertinya ia harus libur bekerja untuk mengurus Changmin yang sakit.

"Eum? Changminnie mau makan?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin menggeleng dan masih membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu sang appa sambil mengelap ingusnya yang keluar di sana XD.

"Ceoncaengnim …," panggil Changmin lirih.

Yunho menghela napas, "Seonsaengnim sudah pulang karena harus pergi bekerja, sekarang Changmin makan dulu, ne. appa akan membuatkan bubur untukmu."

Changmin tetap menggeleng lemah, "Min maunya ceoncaengnim, tapi ceoncaengnim gak mau jadi umma Min. Padahal kan Min anak baik … hiks,"

^_^ Seonsaengnim is My Umma ^_^

"Ne, aku tidak akan masuk kantor mungkin sampai 2 hari ke depan. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Changmin yang sakit, Chun," ucap Yunho pada Yoochun yang sedang ditelepon-nya.

"**Ternyata bocah evil itu bisa sakit juga ya, hyung. Hahaha,"** tawa Yoochun senang di seberang line.

"Ya! Kau ini," kesal Yunho.

"**Mian, mian. Tadi kau bilang Changmin tidak mau makan? Mungkin rasa masakanmu mengerikan hyung jadi Changmin tidak mau makan,"** tebak Yoochun asal.

"Enak saja. Aku mendapat resep bubur ini dari … Jaejoong," Yunho jadi ingat namja cantik yang sudah membuat anaknya tidak berhenti menangis dari pagi. Yunho menghela napas frustasi dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Semalam Changmin mau makan disuapi Jaejoong."

"**Jaejoong? Guru baru Changmin itu? kalau begitu suruh saja dia datang ke apartemen hyung lagi untuk memberi makan Changmin. lagipula dia calon ibu Changmin, kan?" **goda Yoochun. Yunho tidak bisa melihat kegilaan sahabatnya itu di seberang line Yoochun sedang menaikturunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Jaejoong tidak mau menjadi umma Changmin, Chun," ucap Yunho lemah.

"**Jeongmal? Kau bilang ia terlihat sangat menyayangi Changmin? Lagipula semalam bukannya kalian sudah … ?" **

Yuno menyesal karena semalam ia langsung menelepon Yoochun saking senangnya setelah berhasil mencium bibir cherry Jaejoong yang selalu terlihat menggiurkan di matanya. Dan sekarang Yoochun tidak berhenti menggodanya padahal harapan ia dan Jaejoong untuk bersama sepertinya lebih tipis dibandingkan selembar tisu.

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu," Yunho jadi kesal sendiri. Ia berpikir mendapatkan respon positif dari namja cantik pujaan hatinya itu saat semalam Jaejoong tidak menolak ciumannya. Ia berpikir telah mendapatkan hati jaejoong dan bisa segera mewujudkan keinginan Changmin untuk menjadikannya umma dari anak-nya itu tapi ternyata semua tidak sesuai dengan pikirannya.

Yunho menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Yoochun setelah menyuruh Yoochun agar datang ke apartemennya sepulang kerja untuk membawakan beberapa dokumen yang memerlukan tandatangannya.

Yunho masuk ke dalam kamarr Changmin dan menemukan anaknya itu tengah memainkan boneka hotdog-nya tidak semangat. Matanya membengkak karena terlalu lama menangis, wajahnya memerah entah karena suhu tubuhnya yang naik lagi atau karena lama menangis, juga suaranya yang serak dan serupa dengan cicitan burung kecil. Yunho tidak pernah tega melihat Changmin sakit seperti ini.

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya saat sang appa berjalan mendekati ranjangnya.

"Appa, ceoncaengnim belum datang?" pertanyaan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya dilontarkan oleh Changmin.

"Seonsaengim tidak akan datang, sayang," Yunhi tahu ia telah membuat anaknya sedih dan kecewa tapi ia tidak mau lagi memberikan harapan palsu pada Changmin. jaejoong sudah terang-terangan menolak permintaan Changmin, ia tidak mau Changmin semakin terluka karena terlalu berharap banyak pada namja cantik itu.

"Min mau ketemu Kyu," Changmin membutuhkan sahabatnya itu sekarang …

Yunho mengusap kepala Changmin sayang, "Nanti kalau Changmin sudah sembuh, Changmin bisa bermain dengan Kyuhyun lagi."

"Min mau ketemu Kyu cekalang, appa" Changmin mulai menangis lagi dan memukuli tubuh appa-nya dengan boneka hotdog miliknya. Yunho berusaha menghentikan tangis Changmin.

Yunho membutuhkan secangkir kopi. Hari telah menjelang sore dan Changmin baru bisa tidur barusan setelah seharian menangis dan merengek menanyakan seonsaengnim-nya dan ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Yunho bisa cepat tua kalau begini terus.

"Aku juga mau kopi dong, hyung," Yunho hampir saja menyemburkan kopi yang ada di mulutnya saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara Yoochun di dekatnya.

"Ya! Kau ini! Walaupun kau tau password untuk masuk ke apartemen-ku bukan berarti kau bisa masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi," semprot Yunho. Yoochun hanya bisa tersenyum minta maaf dan tangannya membentuk tanda V yang berari 'damai'.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku yang telah membawakan setumpuk pekerjaanmu yang mulai berdedu di meja kantormu itu, hyung," Yoochun menunjuk setumpuk file yang dibawanya dengan dagu dan Yunho segera membacanya satu per satu.

"Changmin dimana, hyung? Aku kan mau menjenguk keponakanku yang sedang sakit juga."

"Dia sedang tidur. Awas saja kalau kau sampai mengganggu tidur anakku, dia baru saja tidur," ancam Yunho.

"Aku kan tidak mungkin sejahat itu pada anak yang sedang sakit, hyung. Hehehe."

Yoochun berlalu meninggalkan Yunho yang sudah terlarut dalam pekerjaannya menuju kamar tidur Changmin. Tidak lama kemudian Yunho mendengar langkah Yoochun yang kembali.

"Kau bilang Changmin sedang tidur? Tapi dia tidak ada di kamar, dikamar mandi juga tidak ada," kata Yoochun heran.

"Tidak mungkin. Tadi Changmin masih tertidur di atas kasurnya."

Yunho memandang tidak percaya kearah kasur Changmin yang sudah kosong. Ia dan Yoochun sudah mencari anak berusia lima tahun itu ke seluruh penjuru apartemen tapi Changmin tidak ditemukan. Kemudian sebuah pikiran melintas di benak Yunho.

Yunho menatap Yoochun horror, "Kau sudah mengunci pintu kan, Chun?" tanyanya.

Yoochun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Ia berusaha tersenyum namun gagal. Yunho langsung berlari menuju pintu depan dan tubuhnya terasa lemas saat melihat pintu itu sudah terbuka setengah…

^_^ Seonsaengnim is My Umma ^_^

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku benar-benar lupa mengunci pintu," ucap Yoochun menyesal.

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab jika terjadi sesuatu pada Changmin."

Yoochun bergidik ngeri mendengar suara Yunho yang sedang menahan marahnya. Bagaimana Yunho tidak marah? Anaknya yang masih berusia lima tahun entah sekarang berada dimana, sendirian, belum lagi Changmin sedang sakit. Yunho segera menghalau pikiran-pikiran negative yang terus menghantuinya. Ia harus fokus menyetir mobilnya untuk mencari Changmin. anak itu pasti belum pergo jauh.

Yunho memikirkan tempat dimana kira-kira Changmin berada. Rumah Kyuhyun? bukankah anaknya tadi sempat mengatakan sangat ingin bertemu sahabatnya itu? tapi rumah Kyuhyun cukup jauh dari apartemen mereka, dan Yunho selalu mengantar Changmin kesana menggunakan mobil. Mustahil anaknya tahu jalan menuju rumah Kyuhyun. Rumah Jaejoong? Lebih tidak mungkin. Waktu Yunho mengantar Jaejong pulang, Changmin sedang tertidur. Ataukah TK tempat Changmin bersekolah?

Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan mencari Changmin ke TK.

TK sudah sepi saat Yunho dan Yoochun sampai di sana. Tentu saja, karena jam belajar telah lewat sejak berjam-jam lalu. Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke sgeala arah, setiap sudut permainan yang ada di sana untuk menemukan sosok kecil anaknya. Nihil.

Jaejoong yang baru akan pulang ke rumahnya, bertemu dengan Yoochun dan Yunho di halaman TK. Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah keduanya yang cemas, khawatir dan juga panic.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong memberanikan diri.

Sejenak Yunho ragu untuk menjawab, tapi mungkin saja Changmin pergi menemui namja cantik ini, kan? Yoochun yang tidak mengenal Jaejoong hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Changmin?" tanya Yunho.

"Apa? Bukankah ia ada di rumah bersamamu? Ia kan masih sakit," Yunho bisa melihat wajah putih Jaejoong semakin memucat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi, Chun."

Sebelum Yunho melangkah, tangan Jaejoong sudah menangkap lengannya terlebih dahulu.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi," desak Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan aku. Ini bukan urusanmu, Kim Jaejoong," entah mengapa Yunho menjadi kesal saat bertemu dengan wajah cantik ini. Andai saja Jaejoong bersedia menajdi umma Changmin, tentunya Changmin tidak akan menghilang seperti ini, kan?

"Aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan Changmin, aku gurunya jadi aku berhak untuk tahu," Yunho mendengus mendengar kalimat Jaejoong.

"Changmin kabur dari rumah dan itu semua karena dirimu, Kim seonsaengnim. Apa kau puas?"

Jaejoong tercekat saat Yunho berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya.

Napas Yunho masih tersengal saat Yoochun menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari tubuh sang namja cantik. Astaga.

"Kami harus pergi mencari Changmin, Jaejoong-sshi. Permisi," pamit Yoochun sambil menarik Yunho agar mengikutinya. Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong. Ia merasa menyesal karena sudah berteriak kepada namja cantik itu

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sendu. Merasa bersalah sekaligus tidak percaya kalau namja tampan itu bisa berteriak kepadanya. Tapi mungkin ini memang salah dirinya. Karena ia Changmin kabur. Mungkinkah Changmin pergi mencari dirinya?

^_^ Seonsaengnim is My Umma ^_^

Seorang anak berusia sekitar lima tahun dan sedang memeluk erat boneka hotdog-nya tengah berjalan di jalanan kota Seoul yang padat pejalan kaki. Seringkali tubuh kecilnya terdorong oleh tubuh orang dewasa di sekitarnya. Kaki kecilnya sudah tidak kuat berjalan lagi.

"Min pucing~" keluhnya. Lalu ia berjongkok di pinggir jalan sembari memegang kepanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Min lapel, appa. Hiks …"

Changmin melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam sebuah gang sempit yanggelap. Ia memicingkan matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas ke sebuah objek yang menyita perhatiannya.

"Hambulgel~" ucapnya riang.

Changmin melihat sebuah hamburger yang sepertinya sudah dimakan separuh oleh pemiliknya diatas sebuah tong sampah di dalam gang sempit itu.

Changmin menutup hidungnya saat mencium bau sampah yan gmenyengat di sekitarnya. Tapi ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya sehingga ia mengambil bueger itu udan menggigitnya kecil. Changmin segera memuntahkan burger yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya karena rasa asing yang ia rasakan.

"Gak enak … T.T"

Changmin menatap miris burger di hadapannya. Kemudian terdengar sebuah desisan dari arah kanan tubuh Changmin. Ia tidak berani menoleh, takut ada monster yang sering ia tonton di televise datang menyerangnya. Tapi Changmin memberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh dan menemukan tiga ekor anjing sedang menatapnya lapar.

Changmin ketakutan saat tiga ekor anjing itu mulai menggonggong. Saat seekor anjing bersiap untuk menggigitnya, ia melemparkan boneka hotdog-nya kearah anjing itu dan segera berlari ke luar gang dan menjauh.

Changmin terjatuh dan lututnya terluka. Changmin menangis. Ia hanyalah seorang anak berusia lima tahun yang sedang mencari seonsaengnim-nya sendirian. Changmin ingin seonsaengnim-nya …

Changmin melihat toko roti yang ada di depannya. Aroma khas dari roti yang baru di panggang tercium oleh hidung Changmin dan membuat perut bocah cilik itu semakin berteriak kelaparan. Changmin terus memperhatikan pemilik kue yang membungkus roti-roti pesanan para pelanggangnya. Berharap ada orang yang bailk hati akan memberinya sepotong roti. Tapi bukan roti yang Changmin dapat.

"YA! Apa yang kau lihat, bocah? Kau pasti mau mencuri di toko-ku, kan?" sang pemilik toko yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Changmin yang terus menatap lapar kearah tokonya berpikir Changmin akan mencuri, "ambil itu dan pergi dari sini."

Sang pemilik toko melemparkan sepotong roti kearah Changmin dan mengusir Changmin dari sana. Roti yang sudah tergeletak di tanah kotor itu ditendang oleh beberapa orang yang lewat ke tengah jalan raya dan Changmin berusaha meraih roti itu dengan berjalan sedikit tertatih karena kakinya terluka.

"Loti Min …,"

Jaejoong berjalan pulang sambil menunduk. Ia sudah mencari Changmin di sekitar TK dan tidak menemukan bocah cilik itu. Jaejoong sangat resah dan gelisah memikirkan nasib anak murid yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Changmin sebenarnya ada di mana? Apa Changmin berada di tempat yang aman? Apa Changmin kelaparan?

Jaejoong berhenti saat orang-orang di sekitarnya berhenti untuk menyeberang jalan. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya melihat lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah untuk pejalan kaki. Tapi ia membulatkan matanya saat menangkap sosok kecil yang sangat ia kenali jauh di depannya.

"CHANGMIN!" teriaknya.

Sosok anak kecil itu tengah membungkuk di tengah jalan seperti sedang memungut sesuatu tanpa menyadari sebuah mobil besar yang melaju kearahnya.

Jaejoong terpaku. Ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menegang saat menyaksikan tubuh kecil itu tertabrak badan mobil yang keras lalu terpelanting jauh. Detik selanjutnya, tubuh kecil itu sudah terkapar di tengah jalan dengan bersimbah darah.

Jaejoong mendengar para yeoja yang juga menyaksikan kejadian naas itu berteriak, banyak orang yang mulai mengerubungi tubuh kecil itu. tapi Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Matanya memanas dan cairan bening itu sukses meluncur di pipi putihnya.

"C-Chang … min," bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

TBC

Saya tau kalian akan bertanya kenapa ceritanya jadi begini? Oke kalian boleh menyalahkan si **anastasya regiana** karena ide cerita chapter ini dari dia. Kamu juga harus bertanggung jawab say karena ff saya yang awalnya ceria dan penuh tawa berubah menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini. Saya sendiri miris dengan nasib Min disini T.T Mianhae, Min~ *bawa sesembahan kulkas buat Min* saya kasian bgt sama Min nih, gimana dongggggg? Hiks … udah gak dapet umma, kelaperan, dikejar anjing ampe ketabrak mobil. Duh, kurang saya nistain gimana lagi si Min? gak tega~ mending nistain jeje yg mukanya emang enak banget buat dinistain deh *loh?* Cuma bisa berharap semoga saya gak dikulitin sama para pecinta Min .V btw saya gak berani buat baca ulang nih jadi mian kalo ada byk typo~

Dan maafkan saya karena tidak bisa menuliskan satu per satu nama reader setia saya yang me-riview di chap sebelumnya. **SARANGHAE~3** *cium atu-atu* Saya buru-buru menulis chap ini krn mendapat byk 'ancaman' agar segera melanjutkan ff ini terutama dari **Siders insyaf **yang akan kembali menjadi siders kalo saya lbh lama lg apdetnya. kekekeke


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Seonsaengnim is My Umma

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Changmin, and others

Genre : Family

Chapter : 6/?

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read

.

Happy Reading and Enjoy!

.

Chapter 6

Jaejoong menautkan kesepuluh jarinya erat, memejamkan matanya, menundukkan kepalanya dan menumpukan sikunya pada lutut. Jaejoong mencoba menahan getaran pada tubuhnya karena ia masih mengingat kejadian naas yang menimpa murid kesayangannya beberapa saat lalu.

Kini ia tengah duduk di sebuah kursi di ruang tunggu UGD di sebuah rumah sakit. Di dalam ruangan itu, murid kesayangannya tengah berjuang melawan maut. Astaga, Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan keadaan Changmin sekarang.

'Tuhan, kumohon selamatkan Changmin. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan semua rasa sakit itu, Tuhan. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk kembali kepada-Mu sekarang, Tuhan. Biarkanlah ia tetap bersama kami. Kumohon …,' doa Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Yunho dan seorang lainnya yang berjidat lebar berjalan menghampiri tempat duduknya. Beberapa saat lalu, Jaejoong menghubungi pihak TK untuk meminta nomor namja bermata musang itu agar ia dapat memberitahu Yunho tentang keadaan Changmin.

Namja tampan itu terlihat sedang menahan rasa marahnya, tapi Jaejoong juga bisa melihat sinar ke-khawatiran dan kecemasan dimatanya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah saat tangan kekar itu menarik kerah bajunya dan memaksanya untuk berdiri. Jaejoong menatap mata musang yang berkilat marah itu dengan sedih.

"Kim Jaejoong," desis Yunho, "apa yang kau lakukan pada Changmin, eoh?"

"Hyung …," Yoochun berusaha menenangkan Yunho, "ini di rumah sakit, hyung. Tolong jangan buat keributan," akhirnya Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong namun masih menatap namja cantik itu tajam.

Yunho memilih untuk berdiri dan bersandar pada dinding di sebelah pintu UGD, mengawasi gerak-gerik Jaejoong melewati sudut matanya.

Yoochun menghela napas melihat kelakuan hyung-nya dan ia ikut duduk di samping Jaejoong yang sudah terduduk kembali.

"Ehm, Jaejoong-sshi. Aku Park Yoochun, teman Yunho hyung."

Jaejoong yang menyadari bahwa Yoochun telah mengetahui namanya dan merasa tidak perlu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya kembali jadi namja cantik itu hanya diam dan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan sepatunya. Jaejoong merasa masih diawasi oleh mata musang itu jadi ia merasa takut untuk mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana bisa Changmin mengalami kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit. Jika kau tidak keberatan menceritakan bagaimana kau menemukan keponakanku itu," ujar Yoochun.

Jaejoong menghela napas dan melirik Yoochun sebentar.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku melihat Changmin di tengah jalan saat aku ingin menyeberang dan kejadian itu berlangsung hanya dalam hitungan detik. Changmin tertabrak mobil dan ia berdarah …"

Yoochun bisa melihat tubuh ringkih itu bergetar pelan jadi ia tidak memaksa Jaejoong untuk bercerita lagi.

Tercipta keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan diantara ketiganya…

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD dan ketiganya langsung menghampiri namja paruh baya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan anakku, euisa?" tanya Yunho tidak sabar.

Jaejoong menahann napasnya menunggu jawaban dari sang dokter.

"Pasien kehilangan darah cukup banyak dan kami tidak memiliki persediaan darah yang cocok. Apa anda memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan pasien?" tanya sang dokter.

Wajah Yunho memucat.

"Apa golongan darah Changmin?" tanya Yoochun, "golongan darahku A"

Sang dokter menggeleng lemah, "Sayang sekali, golongan darah pasien B"

"Changmin memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan umma-nya," ujar Yunho cepat.

"Golongan darahku B," semua pasang mata mengarah pada namja cantik yang bersuara itu, "Gunakan saja darahku, euisa."

"Pasien membutuhkan darah dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak jadi saya menyarankan agar jangan anda yang menjadi pendonornya, agasshi."

Biasanya Jaejoong akan merasa kesal jika ada yang salah mengira ia seorang yeoja, tapi untuk saat ini Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napas, "Saya namja, euisa."

^_^ Seonsaengnim is My Umma ^_^

Yunho menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, ia merengganggangkan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Setelah mendapatkan donor darah yang sesuai, keadaan Changmin mulai membaik dan anaknya akan segera dipindahkan ke kamar perawatan. Yoochun sedang mengurus semuanya.

Ia harus berterima kasih pada sahabatnya yang perhatian itu. Karena terlalu panik, Yunho lupa membawa dompetnya. Jadi Yoochun-lah yang mengurus semua administrasi di rumah sakit.

Ah, ia juga harus berterima kasih pada namja cantik yang sudah memberikan darahnya untuk Changmin. Yah, walaupun semuanya berawal dari pernyataan Jaejoong yang menolak keinginan Changmin untuk memper-umma namja cantik itu. sebenarnya bukan salah jaejoong sepenuhnya, ia merasa bukan ayah yang baik karena bisa membuat anaknya kabur dari rumah, tapi Yunho menjadi kesal sendiri kalau mengingat Jaejoong yang tidak mau menjadi umma Changmin. Itu artinya namja cantik itu tidak mau menjadi bagian keluarga mereka, kan? Tidak ingin menjadi istrinya, kan? Istri? Yunho menepuk dahinya saat menyadari pikirannya sudah melenceng.

"Anda baru saja kehilangan banyak darah, Tuan Kim. Sebaiknya anda beristirahat," ujar seorang suster yang sedang menghalangi Jaejoong yang memilih keluar dari ruang perawatan setelah ia mendonorkan darahnya.

Namja cantik berkulit putih itu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, bibirnya kering dan jalannya sedikit sempoyongan tapi ia masih tetap memaksakan diri tersenyum pada suster itu, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan muridku," ujarnya pelan.

Jaejoong masih bersikeras berjalan dengan langkah yang tertatih kearah Yunho yang duduk di kursi tunggu. Dan suster yeoja itu berjalan di samping Jaejoong karena khawatir namja cantik itu bisa jatuh kapan saja.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat wajah cemas sang suster, "Tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu, aku tidak akan ja– " belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan tubuhnya oleng ke samping. Beberapa detik sebelum tubuh Jaejoong membentur lantai, sebuah lengan kekar menahan tubuhnya.

Yunho meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menuntun namja cantik itu untuk duduk.

"Aku akan menjaganya," ucap Yunho pada sang suster. Sang suster mengangguk dan meninggalkan keduanya.

Kemudian Yunho duduk di sebelah Jaejoong, tetapi tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak sangat keras, merasa gugup karena harus berada di dekat Yunho. Jaejoong melirik takut-takut kearah Yunho tapi namja tampan itu hanya diam dan bersikap dingin pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menjadi sedih.

Jaejoong mengusap tangannya pelan. Terdapat sebuah titik kecil bekas suntikan saat ia mendonorkan darahnya tadi, masih sedikit terasa ngilu. Kepala Jaejoong juga terasa pusing.

Yunho melirik namja cantik yang masih terdiam di sebelahnya. Jaejoong terlihat sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Wajahnya pucat dan sorot matanya sayu.

Yunho meraih kepala Jaejoong dan membaringkannya pada bahunya.

"Tidurlah, kau harus istirahat," ucap Yunho pelan sambil menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh kearah Jaejoong sedikit pun.

Awalnya Jaejoong kaget dengan sikap namja tampan itu, tapi ia sangat senang karenanya. Jaejoong tersenyum simpul dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

^_^ Seonsaengnim is My Umma ^_^

Changmin telah dipindahkan ke kamar perawatan. Kata dokter, keadaan Changmin sudah membaik tapi namja cilik itu masih belum sadarkan diri.

Jaejoong menatap miris kearah Changmin yang masih memejamkan matanya di atas ranjang. Di kepala, tangan dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya dibalut perban. Kaki kanannya yang patah dipasangi gips yang pasti membuat bocah hiperaktif itu kesulitan bergerak.

Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam di dekat pintu melihat Yunho yang tengah mengelus kepala Changmin sayang.

"Jaejoong-sshi? Kau mau melihat keadaan Changmin? Silakan masuk," Yoochun yang menyadari kedatangan Jaejoong mempersilakan namja cantik itu untuk masuk. Tapi …

"Suruh dia pergi, Chun," suara bass itu menghentikan niat Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong dan Jaejoong bisa melihat mata musang itu menatapnya dingin.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah bersedia mendonorkan darahmu untuk anakku, tapi aku tidak mau kau ada di sini," ucap Yunho dingin.

"Kenapa?" Jaejoong bisa mendengar suaranya yang bergetar.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Changmin sedih saat ia terbangun dan mendengar kalau kau tidak mau menjadi ummanya. Lebih baik ia tidak bertemu denganmu lagi,"

Jaejoong tercekat mendengar perkataan Yunho. Yoochun hanya bisa terdiam di pojok ruangan.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Changmin," Jaejoong merasa Yunho sangat jahat padanya karena tidak mengizinkan ia bertemu dengan Changmin.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan keinginanmu, sama seperti dirimu yang tidak peduli dengan keinginan Changmin,"

Jaejoong tercekat. Tidak. Ia sangat peduli pada Changmin.

Jaejoong lebih memilih duduk di sofa ruangan itu dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Bibir cherry-nya cemberut kesal.

"Aku tidak akan keluar dari ruangan ini sampai Changmin sadar," ucapnya tak gentar.

Jaejoong membalas tatapan Yunho tak kalah sengit. Mata doe itu bertemu dengan mata musang milik Yunho.

"Aku bisa memanggil petugas keamanan dan mengusirmu pergi dari sini," ancam Yunho.

"Aku tidak takut," jawab Jaejoong menantang.

Yoochun yang tidak ingin terjadi perang dunia ketiga di sini akhirnya menengahi pertengkaran kedua sejoli itu.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Izinkan saja Jaejoong-sshi berada di sini. Jaejoong-sshi kan gurunya Changmin, jadi ia berhak mengetahui keadaan Changmin," Yunho baru saja akan memabalas perkataan sahabatnya itu tapi Yoochun sudah menarik tubuhnya keluar kamar, meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Changmin berdua.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Park Yoochun?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada Jaejoong-sshi?"

Yunho yang masih merasa kesal karena ditarik paksa Yoochun keluar kamar hanya diam dan tidak menjawab. Yoochun menghela napas.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya," kata Yoochun.

"Aku tid– "

"Jangan bohong," sebelum Yunho sempat mengelak Yoochun sudah mendahuluinya, "kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama, hyung. Dan aku tahu pasti tatapanmu pada Jaejoong-sshi sangat berbeda. Tapi kenapa kau bersikap dingin padanya?"

Yunho menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan membuang muka, "Dia sudah melukai Changmin."

"Itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan, hyung!"

"Kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi kalau ia tidak menolak keinginan Changmin, Chun!"

Yoochun menghela napas, "Kau sudah tahu pasti yang diinginkan oleh Changmin, hyung. Sekarang kau harus mencari tahu apa yang paling diinginkan hatimu."

Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho pelan sebelum akhirnya ia pamit pulang. Yunho terdiam memikirkan perkataan Yoochun.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar perawatan Changmin dan menemukan Jaejoong yang sudah duduk di kursi dekat ranjang dan tengah mengusap wajah Changmin sayang.

"Appa-mu sangat menyebalkan, Changminnie. Masa aku tidak boleh bertemu denganmu," Yunho melihat namja cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya saat berbicara dengan Changmin yang masih tertidur. Tapi tatapan mata Jaejoong sendu.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera membuka matamu, heum? Apa kau marah pada seonsaengnim?" Yunho masi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaejoong dari pintu masuk. Namja cantik itu meraih jemari mungil Changmin dan menciuminya.

"Mianhae … Mian … ini semua salahku …,"

Yunho tidak kuat melihat mata doe itu mulai tergenangi cairan bening, sungguh Yunho tidak pernah tega menlihat namja cantik itu bersedih apalagi menangis. Walaupun Yunho juga sempat menyalahkan Jaejoong atasa kecelakaan anaknya, tapi hatinya yang paling dalam menyangkalnya.

Yunho masuk ke ruangan perawatan Changmin dan Jaejoong terlihat mengusap air mata yang sempat jatuh di pipinya.

^_^ Seonsaengnim is My Umma ^_^

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong pamit pulang karena dirinya masih harus mengajar di TK. Tapi ia berjanji akan kembali untuk mengunjungi Changmin. bocah cilik itu hingga sekarang masih betah di alam mimpinya.

Sepulang mengajar Jaejoong kembali ke rumah sakit dan menemukan dokter dan beberapa suster yang sedang memeriksa Changmin. Yunho terdiam di sudut dekat ranjang tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearah kedatangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong cemberut sebal.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yunho setelah dokter se;esai memeriksa tubuh Changmin.

"Keadaaan pasien normal. Tekanan darah, denyut nadi dan detak jantungnya stabil," jawab sang dokter.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, "Lalu, kenapa Changmin masih belum sadar, euisa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"itu mungkin akibat shock mental yang dialami pasien. Beberapa orang yang mengalami kejadian yang sangat mengerikan dan sempat kehilangan kesadaran mereka memerlukan waktu untuk kembali sadar tergantung dari diri mereka sendiri."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang harus kami lakukan agar kesadarannya cepat kembali?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, walaupun ia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari mata elang Yunho tapi ia tidak peduli. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah Changmin.

"Saya menyarankan agar terus mencoba berkomunikasi dengan pasien," Jaejoong mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang dokter sebelum dokter itu pergi.

"Mau apa lagi kau datang ke sini?" tanya Yunho sinis.

"Tentu saja bertemu dengan Changmin. kau melarangku pun aku tetap akan mengunjungi muridku yang sedang sakit," Jaejoong mendekati ranjang Changmin.

"Annyeong, Changminnie. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Masih betah untuk tidur, eoh? Dasar pemalas!" Jaejoong mencubit kecil hidung Changmin dan terus mengajak mengobrol bocah cilik yang tidak membalas semua ucapannya itu.

"Hari ini seonsaengnim datang ke TK dan semua temanmu menanyakan tentang kabarmu. Mereka sangat sedih saat seonsaengnim bilang kau masuk rumah sakit. Apalagi Kyuhyun, ia sampai menangis kencang. Kyuhyun bersikeras mengatakan kalau ia-lah penyebab kau masuk rumah sakit," (Kyuhyun berpikir Changmin sakit karena rencana mereka 'membuat Changmin sakit' kemarin)

Yunho terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang masih tidak berhenti bermonolog ria.

"Sangat sulit menghentikan tangisan Kyuhyun. ia angat mengkhawatirkanmu. Oh ya, tadi seonsaengnim menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menulis surat untukmu. Apa? Kau mau seonsaengnim mebacakannya untukmu? Baiklah"

Jaejoong mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya dan mulai membacanya dnegan kening yang berkerut dan ekspresi bingung (yang imut) di wajahnya.

Jaejoong mencoba membaca 'surat' yang di tulis Kyuhyun untuk Changmin. jaejoong sudah mencoba membaca surat itu dari sudut manapun tapi ia tidak juga menemukan dari sisi mana surat itu bisa dibaca.

Akhirnya AJejoong menyerah untuk membaca surat yang isinya coretan abstrak itu, "Kurasa kau akan membacanya saat bangun nanti. Makanya kau harus cepat bangun, ne. apakah kau tidak merindukan semua teman-temanmu, hm? Karena mereka semua merindukanmu. Mereka titip salam untukmu, tadinya mereka merengek ikut bertemu denganmu tapi seonsaengnim melarangnya karena rumah sakit bukan tempat yang baik untuk anak kecil."

"Ne ne ne. tentu saja kau masih anak kecil. Jadi cepatlah bangun dan keluar dari rumah sakit, ne."

Yunho tidak tahu kalau Jaejoong memiliki sisi lain seperti ini. Cerewet. Namja cantik itu terus berbicara pada Changmin tentang apa saja. Berharap semoga bocah cilik itu membuka matanya dan memanggil namanya. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Yunho jadi merasa sedikit terhibur dengan semua ocehan Jaejoong. Saat sendirian menjaga Changmin di kamar ini, Yunho hanya bisa bersedih melihat keadaan anaknya itu. meratapi betapa malangnya nasib Changmin yang masih kecil tapi harus mengalami kecelakaan itu dan mengutuki dirinya yang sangat tidak becus menjaga Changmin. tapi saat jaejoong datang dan terus 'mengobrol' dengan Changmin, Yunho tahu kalau namja cantik it uterus berusaha agar Changmin cepat membuka matanya. Dalam hati Yunho sangat berterima kasih pada namja cantik itu.

"Kau bilang masakanku sangat enak. Apa kau tidak ingin memakannya lagi? Kalau kau bangun nanti seonsaengnim akan memasakkan makanan enak setiap harinya, otte?" jaejoong membuju Changmin yang masih terlelap.

"Kau tetap tidak mau bangun, ya. Padahal seonsaengnim sudah lelah berbicara," Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya di pinggir ranjang Changmin dan mengusapkan punggung tangan bocah berusia lima tahun itu ke pipinya.

Keheningan di ruangan itu pecah saat seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk.

"Permisi," seorang yeoja cantik berpakaian sexy masuk dan matanya berbinar senang saat menemukan sosok Yunho yang dicarinya, "aku membawa dokumen yang anda minta, Boss."

Ahra – yeoja itu – duduk di sebelah Yunho dan menyerahkan beberapa dokumen.

"Ah, gomawo, Ahra-ya. Padahal kau tidak harus mengantarkannya ke sini. Aku bisa menyuruh Yoochun untuk membawanya," ucap Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa, Boss. Lagipula aku ingin menjenguk Changmin yang sakit. Aku sangat prihatin mendengar kabar Changmin yang kecelakaan," Ahra memegang paha Yunho dan memberikan semangat pada duda beranak satu itu.

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya sebal melihat tingkah laku Ahra yang menyebalkan menurutnya. Bukankah tadi yeoja itu bilang kedatangannya ke sini selain untuk mengantarkan dokumen, untuk mengunjungi Changmin? tapi yang Jaejoong lihat yeoja itu tidak berhenti menggoda satu-satunya namja tampan di ruangan itu.

Entah kenapa Yunho jadi merasa tidak nyaman saat berbicara dengan Ahra, seperti ada seseorang yang akan menerkamnya dari belakang jika ia tidak segera mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan sekretarisnya ini.

"Ehm, Ahra-ya. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Kau pasti lelah setelah seharian bekerja dan datang kemari, terima kasih sudah datang," ucap Yunho.

"Aku akan menemanimu disini, Boss. Sebagai sekretaris yang baik, aku akan selalu menemai Boss dimana pun anda berada," ucap ahra diselingi kerlingan nakal.

Yunho bergidik saat merasakan hawa dingin dan gelap yang semakin mencekam. Ia harus cepat mengusir yeoja ini!

Yunho menghela napas lega setelah berhasil membujuk Ahra untuk pulang, tapi ia jadi berjanji untuk datang ke kantor besok.

Yunho bisa melihat doe eyes milik namja cantik yang masih duduk di dekat ranjang menatapnya tajam.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho sengit.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada Changmin karena pasti sering melihat appa-nya bermesraan dengan sang sekretaris di kantor," ucap Jaejoong menyinggung Yunho.

"Aku tidak– "

"Changmin-ah," sepertinya jaejoong tidak berminat mendengar pembelaan Yunho dan malah kembali berbicara pada Changmin, "pasti berat untukmu karena sering melihat adegan dewasa dengan mata polosmu itu."

"YA! Aku tidak pernah bermesraan dengan siapapun di kantor," sangkal Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya menatap datar Yunho.

"Berarti kau sering melakukannya di rumah saat sekretarismu datang," ucap Jaejoong.

"YA! Aku tidah pernah melakukan hal semacam itu."

"Ne ne ne, aku mempercayainya," tapi nada bicara jaejoong berkebalikan dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Kau seperti seorang istri yang mencurigai suaminya berselingkuh saja," ucap Yunho.

"Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Kau iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak."

"IYA," Jaejoong membekap mulutnya sendiri karena keceplosan mengatakan 'iya'.

Yunho tersenyum menang, "Kau cemburu, ya," entah mengapa menggoda seorang Kim Jaejoong jadi terlihat menarik di mata Yunho. Wajah kesal dan marah jaejoong sangat menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Changmin-ah, appa-mu sangat menyebalkan," Jaejoong malah mengadu pada Changmin dan terlihat imut di mata Yunho.

"Eunghhh …," Yunho dan Jaejoong segera mendekati ranjang Changmin saat mendengar klenguhan yang keluar dari bibir namja cilik itu.

"Changmin-ah? Kau bisa mendengar appa?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"urgh … a– …," Yunho sangat senang karena mengira Changmin tengah berusaha menyebut kata 'appa' untuk memanggilnya, "Caenim …"

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan, "Ceon … caeng … nim," panggil Changmin lirih sambil membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ne, Changminnie. Seonsaengnim di sini," Jaejoong tersenyum hangat saat melihat manic musang kecil milik muridnya.

"Caenim~" Changmin mengangkat tangannya mencoba meraih wajah jaejoong dan Jaejoong membawa Changmin ke dalam pelukannya.

'_Sebenarnya dia itu anaknya siapa? Saat pertama kali membuka matanya bukan aku yang appa-nya dipanggil malah gurunya,"_ gerutu Yunho dalam hati. Tapi tidak menghapus kebahagiaannya melihat anaknya sudah sadar.

"Cakit … Kaki Min cakit~ hiks …," Changmin mulai menangis merasakan sakit di kakinya yang patah.

"Appa sudah memanggil dokter, tahan sebentar, ne," Yunho mengusap pelan kepala Changmin dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Tangan Min juga cakit, kepala Min juga … hiks cemuanya cakit…"

Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangan Changmin dn membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan untuknya. Jaejoong sangat sedih mendengar CHangmin yang merengek kesakitan. Sungguh, anak seusia dirinya tidak seharusnya merasakan sakit semacam ini.

Setelah diperiksa dokter dan rasa sakit ditubuhnya semakin hilang, Changmin malah merengek karena kelaparan. Ternyata tidak sadar selama dua hari membuat perut karet bocah itu berteriak meminta jatah.

Jaejoong menyuapi Changmin dengan telaten, tapi Changmin terus menolak memakan makanan rumah sakit.

"Min gak cuka. Itu gak enak," tunjuk Changmin pada bubur di tangan Jaejoong.

"Minnie mau sembuh, kan? Makanya harus makan ini," bujuk jaejoong.

Changmin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan terus mengelak dari tangan jaejoong yang menyodorkan sesendok penuh bubur khas rumah sakit.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Min gak cuka. Min maunya pizza. Appa, pecen pizza ya"

Yunho menggeleng tegas, "Kau harus makan bubur itu, Min. tidak ada pizza."

Oh, No! mata Changmin mulai memprodulsi cairan 'ajaib'nya dan Changmin memulai aksi puppy eyes-nya.

"Seonsaengnim akan memasak makanan enak untukmu besok kalau Minnie menghabiskan bubur ini, otte?" bujuk jaejoong karena melihat Yunho yang akan segera menyerah dan membelikan pizza untuk Changmin.

Akhirnya Changmin berhenti meminta pizza dan memilih menghabiskan bubur rumah sakit dengan iming-iming memakan masakan buatan Jaejoong yang lezat.

Setelah sadar, Changmin tidak mau Jaejoong berada jauh dari jangkauannya. Jaejoong harus merelakan jari telunjuknya yang terus digenggam Changmin dengan erat.

"Ceoncaengni," panggil Changmin, "Cium."

Jaejoong terkekeh geli mendengar permintaan anak muridnya itu.

CUP

Jaejoong mencium kening Changmin sayang.

"Dicini juga," Changmin menunjuk pipi kanannya yang kemudian dicium Jaejoong, "dicini juga," ia menunjuk pipi kirinya, "dicini juga," yang terakhir ia menunjuk bibirnya yang tak lepas dari ciuman sayang Jaejoong.

"_Dasar anak itu. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan,"_ pikir Yunho yang melihat kelakuan anaknya yang manja pada jaejoong.

"Ceoncaengnim," panggil Changmin lagi.

"Ne."

"Peluk~" Jaejoong lalu memeluk tubh kecil itu hati-hati tapi Changmin masih cemberut.

"Min mau tidul dipeluk ceoncaengnim," pintanya.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa? Kakimu kan sakit," tunjuk Jaejoong pada kaki Changmin yang masih terbalut gips.

"Pokoknya peluk, peluk, peluk," Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yunho menggeser tubuh Changmin hati-hati untuk memberikan space untuk jaejoong berbaring di ranjang yang sama dengan Changmin. jaejoong berbaring hati-hatai agar tidak mengenai kaki Changmin yang sakit, tapi namja cilik itu kangsung memeluknya erat.

"Ceoncaengnim halum, Min cuka. Hihihi," Changmin menelungsupkan kepalanya ke dada guru favoritnya dan menggesekkan kepalanya di sana seperti seekor anak kucing dan membuat Jaejoong terkekeh geli.

"Ya! Jangan membuat seonsaengnim-mu susah dengan tingkahmu," Yunho jadi gerah sendiri melihat anaknya yang terus menempel pada Jaejoong.

"Appa mengganggu aja, pelgi aja cana. Min mau belduaan aja cama ceoncaengnim," usir Changmin.

Yunho shock berat karena diusir oleh anaknya sendiri, "Kau berani mengusir appa, eoh?" Yunho yang gemas mencubit keddua bibi tembam Changmin.

"Cakit~~~" Changmin semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada montok Jaejoong untuk menghindari serangan dari sang appa.

"Jangan mencubit pipi Changmin seperti itu!" cegah Jaejoong.

Yunho jadi cemberut sebal karena Jaejoong lebih membela Changmin yang telah mengusirnya. Yunho sakit hati!

Akhirnya Yunho lebih memilih duduk di sofa ruangan itu dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menatap kedua insane yang tengah berpelukan di atas ranjang itu dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

Tapi Jaejoong dan Changmin hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat ekspresi Yunho.

"Jja, sekarang waktunya tidur," Jaejoong mengusap punggung Changmin pelan.

"Ceoncaengnim nyanyi, ya. Bial Min bica tidul," pinta Changmin.

Lalu Jaejoong mulai bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang indah. Yunho ikut memejamkan kedua matanya untuk lebih mendengarkan alunan suara Jaejoong yang menenangkan hatinya. Kim Jaejoong. Bukan hanya wajahnya yang cantik, perilakunya yang baik, suaranya pun indah. Apakah ia bukan manusia melainkan seorang malaikat atau bidadari yang jatuh ke bumi?

Yunho membuka matanya saat tidak mendengar kagi suara jaejong yang bernyanyi. Rupanya namja cantik itu sudah terlelap menyusul Changmin. Yunho tersenyum melihat keduanya tertidur dengan wajah polos mereka.

Yunho menaikkan selimut sampai ke dada Changmin dan mencium kening anaknya sayang, ia sangat bersyukur Changmin sudah sadar dan masih bisa melihat Changmin yang senang. Sekali lagi Yuno harus berterima ksih pada namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Gomawo," Yunho mengecup pelan kening Jaejoong sebelum ia menuju sofa dan tertidur di sana. Jaejoong yang sebenarnya masih belum tertidur, membuka matanya dan bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas merasakan ciuman Yunho di keningnya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum malu.

Tapi kemudian ia cemberut, "Kenapa hanya di kening?" keluhnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

.

.

.

TBC

Cerita macam apa ini? Saya tahu di chap sebelumnya banyak reader yg mau apa-apain saya mulai dr mau ngegorok, ngarungin, ngelitikin sampe pingsan, nistain saya, sampe mau ngebogem saya, . Hahahaha. Apalagi kalo saya buat Min metong ato cacat seumur idup di chap ini bisa-bisa saya disumpahin jadi istrinya Chun nanti (itu sih amin) hahahaha. Yg saya bingung kok pbyk yg mikir min bakalan mati sih? Min mati, ff ini bubar dong? XD apa ada yg request Min yg unyu2 itu mati? #loh? Yg mau memberikan kritik, saran, protes maupun duit akan diterima author dengan tangan terbuka. Kekeke. Saya mau minta maaf krn apdet lama. Gpp kan ya? (reader: kagakkkkk) gimana chap ini menurut kalian? Maunya hub yunjae kyk gmn? Yun awalnya sebel tuh ama jeje krn bikin min msk rmh sakit, tp kyknya dia udah mule lope-lope ama jeje. Trus ada yg nanya ff ini mau dibikin mpreg ato ga? Saya gak pernah kepikiran buat jadiin jeje mpreg sih disini, tapi saya kembalikan lagi ke reader maunya gmn? Aneh gak sih awalnya kan jeje nolak jd umma-nya min, eh ternyata dia mpreg. Tp kalo kalian fine2 aja dgn semua itu sih gpp. Terus krn keterbatasan waktu saya gak sempet baca ulang chap ini jd mian kalo byk typo, ne. intinya saya kapok nistain Min, saya mau nistain jeje aja di ff sebelah~ XD #eh

Special Thanks for Special Reader:

Kakaichi, toki4102, nin nina, bearnya jung, Jihee46, .1272, diya1013, Vic89, RedsXiah, Yjboo, Dipa Woon, hijkLEETEUK, princesssparkyu, yeYeWooKIM97, hanasukie, Hana - Kara, yoon HyunWoon, YeChun, lanarava6223, , 3kjj, .5, YunHolic, Myungie88, BlaueFEE, littel prince07kris, Niiraa, nunoel31, hongkihanna, EMPEROR-NUNEO, ayumi hiroshi, BooJaejoongie is Mine, ifa. , Lady Ze, alint2709, FiAndYJ, lipminnie, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, danactebh, dhian930715ELF, Specialjae, vampireyunjae, Casshipper Jung, ninanutter116116, hyejeong342, AidenLee15, Anik0405, magnaeris, chindrella cindy, queen harkyu, Choi Min Gi, chibiechan01, Nee-chan CassieBigeast, Angel Muaffi, ParkDoMyon Zi Tao, kimfida62, GedeMochi, fuyu cassiopeia, ayyaLaksita, DBSJYJ, nickeYJcassie, Kyuhyuk07, anastasya regiana, Zen Ikkika, YJSFie, lee sunri hyun, min, okoyunjae, ajid yunjae, vivi, jaena, WineMing, BooMikikBear, Augesteca, Dennis Park, Ria, Jaejung Love, sider tobat, diyas, Lee Yuno, Nila Arieswari, miszshanty05, Elzha luv changminnie, changminwife3, Jungsooah, Siders insyaf, Ovie Ovi, raven, akiramia44, Haeri chu, CuteCat88, guests, dan para SR~


End file.
